Forks meet Sporks
by Lefie
Summary: Hermione and Draco are 27 years old, and they have been working as special investigators for the wizemagot. Their boss has decided to send them on a mission to track down a terrorist, sadly this means going to Forks and living as teens..."Draco hasn't matured sense year 7 in school,so I'm sure it will be easy for him." "OY!"
1. Chapter 1

**Author:...I'm back...and...it's another cross over with twilight. I don't know what with me but for what ever reason this is what I want to write lol enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters.**

* * *

**"Don't stop there. I suppose there are also, what, vampires and werewolves and zombies?"  
"Of course there are. Although you mostly find zombies farther south, where the voudun priests are."  
"What about mummies? Do they only hang around Egypt?"  
"Don't be ridiculous. No one believes in mummies."  
― Cassandra Clare, ****_City of Bones_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione watched the people walk back and forth, from behind her aviator glasses. She sucked on the cherry pop in her mouth. Hearing the call for those flying To Port Angeles, she stood and made her way towards the plane.

* * *

"Kill him," Harry stared at her from behind the desk, in the ministers' offices.

Draco stood behind her, his face not changing expression. Hermione closed her eyes at Harry's choice.

"Are you sure you want to do this, we haven't gotten any feedback from the American Government, that he is there."

Harry groaned placing a hand on his temple he leaned back in his chair," Granger you and me know that, that damn Nott will take this chance to finish. The fucking potion that Snape should have burned, and if he completes said potion and manages to make it back he'll kill more people than an atomic bomb could."

Hermione, backed down, as Harry continued, "While we are trying to, fairly trial each and every former death eater. As well as rebuild our world, while not ignoring the traditions. People like Nott threaten that plan and I won't have it. He threatens my people and as my soldiers your job is to defend against such a threat. Bring me back his corpse you two and _then_ you can relax. I know you both would be the best for this mission, so don't disappoint me."

And with that Harry turned his back on them, signaling that the discussion was over.

Hermione walked out with Draco following out behind her, she walked a little ways before stopping and facing him.

"This mission…doesn't it bother you at all?"

Draco eyes flickered before he cast them to the side, "Nott had several chances to not end up in this situation. We all have the rode we choose to take, some of us take the easier one's others take the harder one's."

Hermione reached for the loft button, "And which one did you choose?"

Draco smiled, "I'm still thinking about it actually, harder to be a government killer, or is it harder to be a nut's killer."

Hermione and he both laughed as they entered the Loft elevator.

* * *

Alice sat at the dinner table painting her nails, when she froze. Images flashed before her eyes, moving too fast for her to capture.

She stood and walked over to Jasper, who was going over some old maps. He glanced up at her when she came towards him, "Jasper…you soon will meet the one for you, but it may be challenge."

Shaking her head she stood again, and walked back over to the table, Tsking when she thought about the one coming for Jasper but the worse one would be the Mate for the wolf.

She went back to her nail polish, leaving Jasper in confusion.

* * *

Hermione smirked at Draco, when he pulled up in a bright red Maserati. Getting in, she threw her bag in the back, "So let me guess, you took your mothers private jet, and had daddykins let you borrow his new candy?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm rich, am I supposed to let it go to waste, plus I'm not allowed to show that I'd rather be in 4by 4 like a Texan, and a roughed up sweater. My prey wouldn't be catchable than."

They took off; whipping out of the parking lot, Hermione pulled the folder in to her lap. "So our prey is pretending to be a seventeen year old in high school. Apparently he's been here for about a year already."

Draco switched gears, before questioning her, "So we actually have Intel on his were a bout's, I guess that's what happens when two countries want to avoid scandals."

Hermione, nodded she bent over to dig out another lollipop, pulling the wrapper off, she popped it in. Talking around it she continued, "So we apparently have to go to school, ugh, and once we figure out where he is and how much of a threat, zip, we kill him."

They pulled up to a quaint cottage styled house, Draco parked and turned towards Hermione, "Lets hope we can get this over with, I have a date with my couch and collection of erotic novels at home."

Hermione laughed as she got out.

The settled in pretty quick once they got the magic situated. They spent their time separate, Hermione actually studying, something's just didn't change. Meanwhile Draco threw himself on the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next day they pulled up to the school, Draco stared at the lay out and turned toward Hermione.

"So …nerd glasses, why?"

Seeing his dubious look, Hermione groaned, "I'm trying to be unnoticeable…is it not working?"

Draco slowly shook his head, "No, it's not."

Hermione glared at him, when he burst into laughter after saying it.

"Oh shut up, let get going before we miss our first class."

They both hopped out only to almost get hit, by three cars pulling in.

Hermione jumped out of the way, Draco pulled her further back. The doors opened to each car, emitting four gorgeous people and one regular girl.

Edward walked towards the couple he'd nearly hit and reached his hand forward in apology. He waited for the couple thoughts to sneak their way into his mind, but they didn't.

The guy looked him up and down, his features perfect, his blonde hair and pale skin gave him the look of the northern vampires.

"I'm sorry…but we don't shake the hands of reckless drivers. Please do watch were you're going next time, and have a pleasant day."

The male grabbed the girls arms, they both headed towards the entrance.

Emette and Jasper whistled, while Bella, Rosalie and Alice muttered about the Boys rudeness.

* * *

Hermione laughed as Draco dragged her away, "I can't believe you went on him like that. Harrys going to complain about you being needlessly mean to the kids."

Draco shrugged; he didn't say anything when they got their schedules. Once they were done and looking for their lockers he spoke.

"I'm not friendly, it's my M.O. if you look my name up, you'll find 'Evil-Bratty-Annoying –slytherin' I don't aspire to be anything else." He tsked when he got the combination wrong again.

Hermione who'd opened her locker with ease, waited for him leaning against the lockers.

"You really need to do something about that personality. I've told you that since we became co-workers 5 years ago."

Draco silently said yes, when his locker popped open, and gave her a look. "And I recall telling you this work wasn't for you, and that settling down with Weasle was your better choice."

Hermione stared down the hall absentmindedly, "Well, he settled down perfectly with Parkinson, after I told him no. The have pretty babies too, surprisingly."

She avoided Draco's knowing look, "Okay time for class, I'll see you at lunch and keep a look out for weird people."

Draco nodded waving bye, he headed to chem class.

* * *

Hermione glared at the boy next to her, he wouldn't look at her and she'd asked him one question.

Getting fed up; she poked him in the arm.

Jasper jumped, when the girl touched him, whipping his head around he stared at her.

She smiled though it appeared strained, "Look, I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes. So touching was my last option, so can you please tell me where we are in this book?"

She picked up the literature book, and she waited for his answer.

Jasper found himself leaning closer to the girl, to take in more of that delightful smell.

"Are you listening to me?"

Jasper suddenly stood surprising Hermione, and walked out of the classroom.

She watched him go, "Well I guess that answers it." In annoyance she let the book fall back on the desk.

* * *

Draco leaned his head on the desk in front of him.

Bella walked in the classroom with Edward only, to notice the new student seated in they're seats. She walked over to the kid and poked him in the shoulder, "Oy, you're sitting in the wrong seat."

Draco lifted his head slowly, and he looked at Bella before turning his steal eyes to Edward. Edward felt emotions of dark violence, but it was gone so fast he thought he'd imagined it.

Draco stood, his tall body unfolding as he stood up, he laughed and walked to the back.

Bella and Edward couldn't understand the new kid no matter how they watched him during the class.

* * *

Lunch time finally arrived, and Hermione met up with Draco at the lunch line.

"Are you really going to eat this crapt?"

Hermione shrugged, "I skipped breakfast, and did you see anyone that looks suspicious?"

Draco nodded before handing her a list, "They seem like loners predominantly…"

He continued, when they took a seat at a table that was facing an empty table, in front of them. "I assume we can eliminate the last one, his mother died, so he's known well by the community, so we can go with those that recently moved here."

Hemione nodded, as she took a bite out of her Lasagna, she stopped chewing. Opening her mouth she spit it into the napkin in front of her, "Eww…so …just ewww."

Draco laughed at the look on her face, "Whatever after school, we'll grab something before we go out tonight, okay?"

Hermione nodded pushing her tray away from her. She turned her head when she heard commotion. Draco and her both watched the Cullen's enter, Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get it, they are the popular one's, gag me with a spork."

Draco blinked, "Wait, isn't it, spoon?"

Hermione shrugged, "In this situation, spork."

They both laughed before going back to working on the paper in front of them.

Unaware of sharp ears listening in on their conversation…

A week later, Draco and Hermione were chasing a lead through the woods.

Hermione jumped from branch to branch, using her magic. Her hair and robe flowing out behind her, Draco wasn't too far ahead, "Hermione," He yelled back, "I'm going to take the left, and you go right."

And with that they broke apart, Draco's green robes flashed away.

The target ran before them coming to a stop at the cliff, looking both ways, he groaned before deciding to take a dive. Draco whispered, his wand pointed at the figure. A glowing whip shot out and wrapped around the man's ankle.

Hermione arrived just as Draco pulled Zabini back up, "Blaise, tsk,tsk you know better than to run from us, so what brings you all the way to the end of world, Nott maybe?"

Blaise just glared at her, from between his wet dreads, "I don't know what you're talking about."

His expression became mulish, Draco rolled his eyes, before kneeling down in front him," Blaise, we don't have to do this the hard way, you can just explain to us what Nott's up to. With that will let you go, and you can go back to your day uninterrupted or hurt, hmm what do you think?"

Blaise scoffed, "Draco, you were once a slytherin. You know our doctrine more than I do, or did you abandon that too when you changed sides. Nott won't forgive me, if he knew I told everything that easily."

Draco nodded; slytherin didn't give anything away for free or easily. Also Blaise needed probable deniability. Standing he walked over to Hermione, "I guess it's going to be the hard, huh?"

Turning abruptly he punched Blasie , Hermione watched as Draco yelled questions at Blaise, all the while beating him.

After five minutes, she finally stopped him, "That's enough; I think he's ready to talk."

She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, and bent over to wipe the blood off Blaise's bleeding lip.

"What is Nott up to" She asked.

Blaise spoke, his every intake of breathe rattling, "He wants to avenge his mother, remember the trial was handled by Bone's aunt or something. Well it was done wrong, and his mother was sentenced to death, for something she didn't do. So he plans to go after each person involved one after another, 'cough'."

Draco nodded he remembered some people having been mis-trialed and that had been one of the first things they'd had to clean up.

"So he's going after the wizamagot, we are going to have to catch him before that happens."

Hermione stood nodding "We first need to find him…I wish he wasn't so hard to find. This place is small, so whoever he is pretending to be it will be tricky getting to him."

She walked over to Draco, who'd turned back towards Blaise"I don't want to see you again Zabini, hurry up and go home. Oh, and tell your mother I'm not up for marriage yet, so stop calling me, 'kay"

Hermione's laughter rang through the woods, leaving Blaise who was groaning, injured and flat on the ground.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author: I hope you enjoyed it, yeah, no super long chapter...please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: This is the second chapter, I'm pretty excited that I have readers. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter Characters.**

* * *

**"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." **  
**― Monroe**

* * *

**Luck of the Irish**

**CHP 2**

* * *

Hermione sat next to the weirdo, she couldn't help herself. He didn't seem a threat, so she decided to indulge her curiosity.

Reaching up she pulled a perfect ringlet, and watched it as it snapped back into place.

Jasper jerked around, his eyes showing something other than near pain.

"What is it with you, and touching me?"

Hermione, blinked she hadn't actually thought through her touching Jasper. She couldn't help herself, so instead of controlling her urge's she'd played right into them.

Smiling, she answered, "Well…I didn't really have a reason, it's just you ignore me. I don't appreciate it much, and also the teacher has made us partners for this small project. And with you ignoring me, it makes it hard to work together, don't you think?"

Jasper sighed, and reached over to the book sitting in front of them. Pulling it over, he opened it immediately to the required page. "I'll do the psychological precept of the book, and you can do the linguistics and how it correlated with the characters personalities,"

Hermione, stared at the book, and then she turned her slight surprised expression towards him. She went to say something only to be interrupted by the school bell going off.

Jasper stood and quickly took his leave.

Hermione curios brown eyes watched him leave.

Lunch time came, and Hermione dropped her books down in front of Draco. Plopping down she rested her arms on the table sighing. Draco watched all this while chewing on his Turkey sandwich he'd brought from home.

Swallowing, he handed Hermione hers," So, what has made you the model of despair?"

Hermione took it, saying a quiet thank you, she took a bite before speaking, "It's that damn kid I sit next to in Lit, he always sits ramrod straight, not only that but he always looks like he's in pain. Aside from that he's pretty cute, but he acts like I don't exist."

Draco raised an eye brow in mockery, "And you want him to, because…"

Hermione shrugged, and muttered, "At least he could say good morning, anyway is tonight a go. I've wanted to break out the gear and polish up some of it."

Draco smiled, his eyes reflecting the same eager look as Hermione. "Yeah tonight, we'll be crashing one of those Magical substance deals. Apparently they do a lot of it here and this should get us closer to Nott."

"ASAH! Let's get this thing over with." Hermione ate the rest of her sandwich as she rushed off to her next class.

Draco watched her go; he suddenly felt something touch his Occulems shield. He winced when it probed deeper, pulling up his guard. He rubbed he temple trying to maintain it. Getting up he quickly went to the bathroom.

Edward watched as the young man rushed away, "Edward, what did you do?"

Rosalie asked her face curios, causing the others to turn toward him, "I tried to see into the new kids head…I merely got a glimpse before I was shoved out. I think they should be watched, it seems their here for something."

Bella reached over and covered his hand with her own, "I hope it hasn't got anything to do with Victoria."

Edward shook his head; he was sure that whoever this Nott person was, he was their target.

* * *

Hermione stood at the port, waiting for the dealer to come. She watched as the boats bobbed up and down on the sea. Draco was hidden, to keep a watch out for her. She'd dressed as poor as possible, she shuddered against the cold wind.

She'd been waiting for an hour when she heard someone cry out. Dropping her disguise she took off. Draco followed her close behind, they ran, their eyes searching for were the sound came from.

"Hermione!"

"Over here!"

Hermione was waved over to an empty alley way next to a closed Cafe, "There's someone here."

Draco rushed forward and knelt next to the body, he placed his hand on the person's throat. Feeling no pulse, he pulled his hand away and stared at the blood on his hand.

Hermione came to a stop behind him, breathing deeply she gasped out, " Isn't this the dealer?"

Draco nodded, his expression troubled, Hermione groaned, noticing the blood on Draco's hand she blinked in confusion. "Was he stabbed?"

Draco shook his, lifting the man's head, he made it tilt "It seems he was bitten…I dearly hope that Nott hasn't already done something regrettable, Vampires are now involved."

Hermione slid down next to him, her expression gob smacked, "Vampires? Why in god's name would he join them, this is getting confusing. Blaise's info was useless, because we only know why he wants to kill people. Not who, when and where, Arrgh and we graduate soon."

She kicked the other side of the wall in frustration. Draco shook his head and stood," Well it seems this area has an infestation that needs getting rid of. I'll call in the body, while you go ahead home and report to Potter the new deal."

Draco watched her go before pulling out his knife.

* * *

Charlie sat down at the dinner table, rubbing his temples. Bella watched him, normally she wouldn't have asked but seeing his troubled expression she decided to ask.

"Was it bad this time?" She handed him a glass of water.

Taking it he sipped before answering, "Not really, some drug dealer was taken down. The weird thing was he'd been stabbed in the neck. He would have been in that Alley for a long time if you're class mate hadn't found him."

Bella looked at him from the stove, "Classmate…which one?"

Charlie leaned back against the chair stretching out his legs, "I think his name was Malloy or was it Malfoy, blond kid."

Bella didn't react inwardly but, on the inside she felt her curiosity peek.

* * *

Hermione grabbed up some cereal, as Draco pushed the cart forward, she threw it in. She continued grabbing things and throwing them in the basket until Draco finally caught the bag of tootsie rolls.

"Hermione, dear, I really think we need to talk about your obsession with sweets."

Hermione blinked at him, turning her eyes to the basket. Her expression became sheepish when she saw the amount she'd thrown in there.

"Sorry, you know how I get when I'm stressed." She reached in to pull out the Tootsie bag, only to be bumped from behind by a young man she couldn't see.

Jacob tried to grab Quil before he fell into the women behind him but it was too late. The girl cried out but she was luckily caught by the young man in front of her, "Hermione…are you okay?"

Hermione stood up and nodded before turning irritated eyes to the group behind her. She would have said something if Draco hadn't spoken first, "I'm sure you behemoths are mature enough not to play around in a public area?"

Draco frowned deepened when the group weren't paying him any attention but staring at the one in the center. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting whatever it is you have going on there."

Jacob shook out of his stupor, quickly responded, hitting Quil on the head, "Sorry, we didn't see you there, we're usually a lot more aware."

Draco rolled his eyes, Hermione stepped forward her easy smile on, "It's alright we both had our backs turned, your forgiven."

Done with their apologies, the two groups separated, Hermione and Draco continued their shopping.

Draco, catching more sweets from Hermione.

* * *

Jacob stared into space before Seth threw a bottle at him, "Are you going to go after him?"

Quil and Embry snickered, "I still can't believe it's a dude, like what's your dad going to say to this?"

Seth waited for Jacob to respond, "I think maybe it's wrong, why would I imprint on a dude?"

Jacob stood, walking over to his tools in the garage, "Something had to be wrong, right?"

Seth shrugged, "You going to have to see him again to make sure."

Jacob tried to shrug off complicated thoughts, before going back to working on his truck.

* * *

Draco stared at his body in the mirror; wiping the mist off it he turned left and right. He'd been lucky out of the great amount spies at the ministry; he had the least amount of scarring. He didn't much like that though, people always accused him of being a soft spy, and he wasn't.

When he'd been caught he'd been tortured and harmed just as much. The worst had been when the Doholov had found a cachet of Snapes experimental Potions.

They'd forced one after another on him, forcing him to swallow his deceased god father's work.

At first there hadn't been any affects, the doctors hadn't been able to find anything after the war. As time went on though he'd started notice, certain things growing and others were shrinking.

In a panic he'd went back to the St. Mugos demanding that Pansy look at him.

He'd gone through all sorts of tests for them ,all of them lead to one conclusion and that was he was turning into a she. They'd tried detoxifying his system, spells, and enchantments. The list went on and on but nothing had happened or changed.

It was an unspoken problem that everyone knew about, but he wasn't going to lose himself. His gender may change, but he would still be Draco. To maintain that he remained disguised, aside from when he was home at the manor.

Picking the towel off the sink he wrapped it around himself, before finishing his morning adulation's.

* * *

A**Author: Thank you for reading and please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Here it is...another chapter, I'm kind of surprised but then again, I'm not...at myself for writing still.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own these characters...I think?**

* * *

**"Courage isn't having the strength to go on - it is going on when you don't have strength."  
― Bonparte**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hermione ignored Draco's look of pain, she'd hadn't been able to drive for a week. With Draco hogging the wheel, now she could, she sped along playing the music loud. Draco had just relaxed when they made it to school, she laughed as he made faces.

They both started bobbing their heads to the music.

Hermione pulled up and parked the car, before she reached for her purse. She laughed as Draco pulled his shades on bobbing his head still.

They both got out of the car; Hermione did the electric slide towards the school. With Draco, cat calling at her, they hadn't had a light hearted moment like this in a while.

"You get your filthy, blood sucking hands off her!"

Draco and Hermione both turned their eyes towards the sound of shouting voices. Hermione rolled her eyes, "There goes our fun, and it looks like the kids are fighting."

Draco laughed at how old Hermione sounded, she was only like 27, "If it bothers you so much, why don't you…"

He wiggled his brows, causing Hermione to snort; she narrowed her eyes over to the kids. Smiling she thought why not, letting her wand slip a little bit out of her sleeve she whispered something.

Draco watched as a rock whipped up from where he was standing and slammed into the back of the Dark haired teen. He blinked in confusion, until he noticed Hermione had run off. When the Teen turned angry eyes towards him, he muttered, "Ah shit!"

He ran not looking back, The Teen chased after him shouting. Draco didn't know why he'd ever thought Hermione to weak for this type of work.

Running into the school, he slammed the door behind him. Breathing, he raised his head, and watched as the angry teen tried to pull the door open.

Draco smirked when he realized the door wouldn't open, motioning sorry, he ran off to class. Leaving the teen outside, yanking on the door.

* * *

Hermione laughed when she finally saw Draco during lunch, "I was sure you would run, but the speed in which you did is hilarious."

Draco frowned, and sat down, seeing all the papers on the table he asked, "What are you doing, writing a book?"

Hermione laughter stopped she turned and narrowed her eyes at the boy sitting at the table across from them. "That damn jasper has left the entire freaking placement for our end of year project to me. If it wasn't required for us to get along with others I'd…deep breaths, Hermione, deep breaths."

Draco laughed reaching forward he removed the curl that escaped. They both looked up on to see a standing Jasper glaring at Draco. Hermione looked at Draco and leaned forward, "Did you do something to him?"

Draco shook his head, "I only have one class with him, he sits upfront."

They both looked back over only to see Emmett and Edward leading Jasper out of the lunch room.

* * *

"Owe, Dammit, Draco!"Hermione hissed, her arm still smoking from the fire spell he'd shot at her.

Draco expression was cold as he pulled back and switched his footing, "Move quicker Granger and you won't be hurt."

He raised his hand firing off another shot, they were in the make shift training room Draco had spelled up. Hermione dodged out of the way, rolling she came to a stop, before pushing herself off the ground. When Draco kicked at her, tumbling backwards she came to her feet and shot a tripping hex towards.

Draco cart wheeled out of the way, while moving he shot off another stupefy. Hermione groaned when it hit her in the back.

They went back and forth, using their wrist bands as magic conduits. They could shoot off spells faster; Hermione finally got close enough to start Physical combat.

She went for straight, Draco fell for it, and she pulled him forward to knee him in the stomach. He stopped with his elbow, and he stepped forward to trip her.

They both were going at it, their bodies used to each other's rhythm.

Hermione heard the timer go off, so when she let go of his hand, she was surprised when he shot off another spell off. To late Hermione reacted, sending a bludgeon spell straight for his face. They both flew back and slammed into the wall.

"They are going to think you beat the shit out of me." Hermione played with her bangs in the mirror; she poked at the purple and blue coloring around her eye.

Draco shrugged his glasses firmly in place, "Speak for yourself, I didn't think you'd take a cheap shot just to even the points."

"W-what…if you hadn't…"Too late Draco had already gotten out the car.

Flustered, Hermione quickly got out following Draco into the school building.

Rosalie was in the bathroom, when she noticed the Burnett girl come in. The girl nodded at her before looking in the mirror. Rosalie was exiting when she heard the girl mutter to herself, "I told him not hit so hard, ugh. Oh well it will heal."

* * *

Lunch was the usual Draco was sitting in his chair waiting for Hermione, when someone came to stand next to him. Lazily he brought his head up only to be facing angry Jasper, "Can I help you?"

Jasper didn't like this kid and he now knew why, reaching forward he grabbed him up by his collar, causing the kid to cry out.

"Oy, Let me go!" Dragged him outside, followed by the other the Cullens and Bella. A crowd of students followed them as well.

Jasper pushed the boy away from him; the guy pulled his jacket off and glared at Jasper.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Jasper, not able to sense the emotions from the boy was even more suspicious, "I hear you like beating up on girls, well how about you beat up on someone your own size."

Draco wasn't prepared when the Boy ran at him, sliding backwards; he didn't hesitate in bringing his knee up. Jasper gasped out when he felt the knee hit his stomach.

Emmett and Edward were surprised by the fact that the kid had been able to stop Jasper, in the first place. But seeing Jasper actually react to being kneed in the stomach, made them watch the fight closer.

Jasper, retreating rushed forward again, punching Draco in the face. The boy flinched back, only to return the favor, but he didn't retreat he kept attacking, Jasper slapped some hits away and gave some back.

Draco felt excitement course through his veins, the only other person that could fight him on this level was Harry. He was surprised to find someone in the middle of nowhere with the same instinctive fight instinct.

He whirled and raised his leg, kicking Jasper in the head, causing Jasper to fall over. Jasper jerked his head up, glowing amber eyes meeting eager gray ones.

* * *

Hermione pushing through the crowd, her eyes wide stared at the spectacle in front of her. If she didn't stop them, this would definitely get them in trouble with both governments; a soldier fighting a bunch of kids was a definite problem.

"Draco! Jasper, what in god's name are you doing?!"

She shoved her way forward, and stood next to Jasper, kneeling she helped him up. She brushed him off; Jasper stopped her, his amber eyes looking into hers with concern. "He caused this, so I repaid him."

Hermione looked at him in confusion, "What," and then she thought about her black eyes, "Oh, you mean you thought he'd punched me..."

She looked over to Draco who'd plopped down on the ground, and was pulling his jacket on. "Even though he's a pain, he doesn't hit people unless they provoke him."

She pointed at her eye, "This was caused by our playing around this morning, and if you look at him you'll see he has just as many bruises."

Jasper stared at her, incredulously, "What kind of playing with a boyfriend…"

He stopped short at Hermione's laughter, "Boy-boyfriend, he isn't my boyfriend. He's my step brother!"

Jasper stared at the boy on ground and looked at the girl, "So y-you aren't dating…"

Hermione laughed, before putting a hand on his arm, "It's, okay people have made the mistake before, and to answer your first question. We both took taekwondo as kids, so we were playing around this morning and got carried away."

Jasper, liked the way she laughed, he was surprised with what he said next, "Would you date me?"

Hermione stopped laughing immediately, and removed her hand. She looked for the moment unsure before she wearily smiled again, "uh…hahaha you're funny, anyway I'll see you in class."

She quickly left his side and pulled a groaning Draco off the ground, the two siblings slowly walked out of the circle of people.

Emmett walked forward and laid his arm on Jaspers shoulder, "I think the lady isn't interested."

Alice shook her head, "No, she is afraid but I'm not sure of what, Jasper you'll have to be pushy if you want to get anywhere with her."

Edward motioned for them to walk back into the school, while speaking," I'm more interested in the fact that her brother managed to fight you at all. I'm sure you started using some of our gifts, but he still kept up."

Jasper nodded rubbing his neck, "It felt like a truck slammed into my neck, before I knew it I was on the ground."

* * *

Draco sat in one of the dinners in Forks he sipped from his coffee. He had decided to come out and scan the population for something suspicious. He ignored the sound of the bell, alerting someone new entering. He watched the person across the street. The person looked around themselves before walking into the store.

"Funny running into you here, pale face."

Draco turned his eyes away from his new target, only to face the damn teen from that day. He went to stand only to have the teen push him back into the seat.

"Awe, don't leave just yet."

Draco watched as the tall teen sat in front of him, seeing that his target hadn't left the shop yet. He decided he would see what this brat wanted.

"So you like throwing rocks at people, where did you learn such bad manners?" Jacob raised a brow, the smirk on his face not taking away from his looks.

Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and legs, "The same place you learned apparently, hurry up and say, whatever you came here to say. Some of us have lives to get back to."

Jacob blankly stared at him before; he exploded with a boisterous laughter. Causing some customers to turn and give them a weird look.

Quieting his laughter, he turned bright brown eyes to meet Draco's own weary ones.

"I thought you'd feel slightly intimidated sense you are so…tiny." Draco blinked, before he could respond to that bit of foolery, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around only to see the target get into a car.

Jumping up, he ignored Jacobs shout, and rushed outside. Quickly he let his wand slip into his hand; he shot off a tracker, before hiding it again in his sleeve. He walked over to his car, only to have the Behemoth block his way.

Glaring he stared up at the teen, "Move."

Jacob leaned on the red car, and whistled, "You sure are bossy little thing, one would think you didn't want to talk to me."

Draco frustrated knowing that his prey was getting further and further away. Gave up on patients, and kicked out, He hissed when it felt like he'd kicked a pole.

Jacob laughed as the pale boy grabbed his foot and hopped up and down.

"Sorry, I'm a little tougher, than what you're used to."

Draco didn't even think before muttered "shiran," and pulling his arm back he punched Jacob in the stomach, the punch caused the young teen to fall to the ground.

Draco walked over to his car, and smirked, "Why look at that, it doesn't seem like you're tough after all."

With that he hoped in his car and took off after the suspect.

* * *

Jasper stood outside the Ryan residence, his eyes intent on the window that still held light. Amongst the drama of Victoria, and the new born wolves, he'd found the time to come and stalk Hermione. She was different and interesting. Her emotions when he read them were always full of warmth and light.

He'd soon figured that whatever he sensed, were not the real emotions he just couldn't seem to push past the veil to get deeper. Seeing the light flick off, he rushed forward, and quickly founding one of the windows open he snuck in.

The house was painted in themes of browns and burgundy reds. It felt like he stepped into a permanent fall, everything screamed warm and cozy. Pictures lined the walls of what he assumed were relatives.

He reached forward and picked up a picture, of Hermione smiling with a green eyed boy and red head boy. He turned it around to see the date but there was none. Placing it back in its place he followed the scent of her to her room.

Silently he entered, the door opened to the view of her lying in her bed covered in a messy blanket. It looked like she was a rough sleeper. The cover were rustled so that he could see the big T-shirt she was wearing, didn't have a bottom to it. Her shoulder peeked out of the stretched out collar.

Her hair like a wild mane, a mix of browns and gold's, fanned out around her head some slightly covering her face. He took a seat in the chair at the desk in her room. He watched her take in each breathe and release it. When she whimpered, he listened as she called out for her mother, and seemed to fight a person names Bellatrix.

He stayed there until the sun slowly rose over the hills and she began to shift into waking. He went to stand, placing his hand on the desk, he cried out in pain. Looking down his eyes found the cause, a necklace maid out of silver sat innocently on the desk.

Jerking his head around, he could hear someone rushing towards the room.

* * *

**Author: Thank you for reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Oh, yes! Finally another chapter to post here, you are a patient lot, also thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...or do I?**

* * *

**"The moment we begin to fear the opinions of others and hesitate to tell the truth that is in us, and from motives of policy are silent when we should speak, the divine floods of light and life no longer flow into our souls."  
― Elizabeth Cady Stanton**

* * *

**Birds fly as one, why do humans?~ Lethie**

* * *

Hermione jerked up her wand pointed at… no one. Blinking she looked from the empty spot in front of her desk to the now opened window.

The door to her bedroom, slammed opened, a frazzled female Draco stood in the door way. Her wand pointed at the ready, for the unseen threat.

Her eyes not seeing anything she turned towards Hermione blinking. "What is it, why did you scream?"

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't someone else was here…but…"

Confused, she raised herself from the bed; Draco followed her over to the table. Seeing the Necklace on the table, Draco reached forward seeing the stone in the center red, picking it up he showed it to Hermione.

" Isn't this necklace Charley gave you when you went to visit him in Egypt?"

Hermione took the object out of Draco's hand, "He told me it only reacts to vampires…special types that were very different from the ones in Britain. He said if I'm touched by one, and I'm wearing this the stone will turn red."

Draco shook his head, his long blonde locks flying, and "No, no, I won't do it, vampires that stalk people seriously. We've enough issues without a bloody vampire invading our privacy. That's it I'm putting up wards, so what if a human post man might slam into it and blow up…"

He muttered more as he stomped out of the room, leaving Hermione staring thoughtfully at the necklace.

The doorbell rang, and Hermione could here Draco's turning around to walk towards the door.

Hermione, something finally coming to mind yelled out, "Draco you're not disguised…"

* * *

Draco chewed on sugar-free gum while watching the birds flit from tree to tree. Glancing over to the other table he whispered over to Hermione who'd been looking through books for her art class project.

"He's looking over here."

Hermione shrugged, "So what?"

"He won't stop."

Draco blew a bubble before letting it pop, sucking it back in he spoke again, "Do you like that a teenager like's you?"

Hermione gave him an incredulous look, "Are you serious, I'm not Blaise's mom. Give me some credit, really and he's not even that cute."

Draco glanced over when he heard a chair scrape back, "Oh look at that, I think he heard you…and now he is headed over here, quick hide."

Hermione glared at him, thinking him joking, only to have Jasper grab her hand.

Hermione, found herself being dragged out to the hallway.

Jasper walked her into an empty classroom. Turning around after locking the door he turned towards her.

Hermione, prepared herself for whatever he might say," Why did you bring me here?"

Jasper thought about what he would say, before he actually spoke.

"I want to know who you are, and why I can't stop thinking about you."

Hermione sighed, she was too old for these kid like romance's," Trust me after a few day's you'll get over it, you just not my type. I'm no one special; soon we both will graduate and forget about each other."

Jasper observed, as Hermione twisted her hand in her shirt. Her smile though still, held a tinge of fear.

"What if I told you I won't ever forget you, and I know you're not normal because you are the only person I can't figure out? The only thing I've come to understand is that the emotions you show are all false."

Hermione didn't think he noticed her eye's darkening. She kept her smile in place, "I'm sorry that you feel that way but, all my emotions are real."

Jasper stepped forward; Hermione shifted her footing slightly, "You are a very good liar. For me to not be able to tell that you are lying is a conundrum, you're not Bella, so explain."

Hermione didn't know what the girl Bella had to do with her lying. Her mind fluttered through possibilities, causing her mind to wander. Because of this, she reacted on instinct when Jasper reached forward to touch her hair.

Seeing his hand, she slapped it out of the way, before stepping forward and throwing him over her shoulder. Twisting his arm she put her foot on his neck, she stared at him with dead eyes. Coming back to herself, she gasped a loud at what she'd done.

Jasper blinked in shock, as she knelt beside him apologizing, "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have made such a sudden movement. Are you okay, you're back doesn't hurt,does it?"

She helped him stand while, muttering about how sorry she was to him. He grabbed her hand, forcing her eyes to meet his, "I want to know everything, not because I want to hurt you but so that I can become part of it. I know you and you're brother are looking for someone. I've eased …"

Before he could finish the door opened, revealing a lazy looking Draco. Smiling his eyes only focused on Hermione he spoke, "Hey, we need to go you know dad's coming home tonight, so…"

Hermione grateful for an interruption, quickly walked past a stunned Jasper, and ran off with Draco.

Jasper looked at the door and muttered, " Didn't I lock the door?"

* * *

Hermione didn't speak as they left the building; Draco looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Turning them forward her pulled out his keys, "Are you going to get rid of him?"

Hermione looked at him, her eyes widening, "huh…W-why would I?"

Draco shrugged un-locking the door, "He doesn't seem interested in staying out of our business; honestly erasing his memories would be best."

Hermione shook her head, joining him inside of the car, "I don't want to have another episode like we did in Santiago. We accidentally erased the girl's memories to the point that she couldn't even remember who her parents were."

Draco eyes darkened, His eyes didn't turn from the road. His voice's warmth dropped some degree's," If you recall we both were high on the 'shiran' plus I'm sure the girl didn't want those memories of torture."

Hermione didn't speak remembering the case herself, Female trafficking was bad enough, but if you threw in some magical creatures and witches and wizards. Things could get ugly and dark quickly.

The sickness of some people left little to be desired, Hermione couldn't stop her finger from tapping against the door handle.

The rapid tapping sound made Draco aware of how close Hermione's emotions were to the surface of exploding.

Deciding something last minute and seeing a place to drive off, he pulled over and stopped the car.

Looking over in confusion Hermione asked, "Why did you stop?"

Draco smiled, "I think it's time we let loose a little. You know I can't help feeling antsy, when we start our new dosages. So I think a little jog, will take the edge off."

Hermione shook her head, but she got out of the car with him. Draco pulled his coat off as they entered the woods; he felt his 'Shiran' activate he had no choice but to allow his disguise to drop. For the animal in him had already accepted the female counterpart.

Hermione felt her face itch her scars finally visible. To slashes on her cheek, and one running down the center of her eye lid only to stop an inch under it. She smiled, her teeth giving her an animalistic look.

Draco's heart beat slowed, he felt the air caressed his skin. Hissing in reaction he turned towards Hermione in nodded, his long blond hair blowing out from behind him. He took off. Hermione just as fast shot off after him.

* * *

The wolves were on patrol, while the Cullen's were having dinner with Bella.

The wolves raised their heads, when they sensed a great force had entered the woods. Rising they each took off, after the smell. Jacob shook he shaggy head, as he kept pace with Sam.

The woods, swayed at the pulses of magic Draco and Hermione were giving off. They pushed past trees, the night sky sparkling; Draco grabbed a branch and swung up landing on another branch. He pushed off trying to reach the top.

He reached up a delicate hand, and spread it letting the moonlight shine between his fingertips.

Hearing something shift down below, looked down only to cry out when a wolf seemed to be leaping at him.

Hermione, coming from the left, swiftly grabbed the neck of the wolf and twisted it around before releasing, watching as it's back slammed into the tree.

She turned toward Draco, "We need to…"

"WATCH OUT!" Draco pushed Hermione out of the way of the jaws of an on comming black wolf.

Narrowly missing it, they watched as it turned and faced them. Ready to attack again, only to be blocked by a Big Brown Wolf

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading, and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Hi, thanks for reading so far and please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any wizards of Vampires(that sparkles)**

* * *

**"I've been making a list of the things they don't teach you at school. They don't teach you how to love somebody. They don't teach you how to be famous. They don't teach you how to be rich or how to be poor. They don't teach you how to walk away from someone you don't love any longer. They don't teach you how to know what's going on in someone else's mind. They don't teach you what to say to someone who's dying. They don't teach you anything worth knowing."  
―Gaiman**

* * *

**CONTINUING...**

Jacob didn't know why, and he couldn't explain to Sam yet. But he couldn't let the Blonde girl get hurt. He didn't know how she was related to the other pale face, but he was sure she was.

_"Jacob, what are doing, get out of my way!"_

_"No, you will not hurt her!"_

Quills, thoughts intruded_, "Jacob, they invaded our territory, and look at them they must be leaches."_

Leah spoke, _"While you idiots are arguing the girls are getting away, and for supposed non leaches they are moving pretty fast."_

Sam bounding around Jacob took off after the two girls, Jacob growling in frustration, took off after him.

The chase was on.

* * *

Draco excited at the chase, shouted out in excitement. Hermione glared at him," You're the only one to be fucking happy, when we are getting chased by wild animals!"

Draco rolled his eyes, dodging another swipe from some sharp claws, "Hahah, This, my friend, is life!"

They ran dodging, and flipping over stuff, Hermione was sure she would never be able to do it again. At least while actually thinking about it, anyway. The problem came when they found themselves surrounded and at the edge of a cliff.

Back to back, they stood defiantly against the wolves. Draco whispered over his shoulder, "I don't think they are happy with us right now."

"Ya, think."

No one moved, until one of the wolves went for Hermione, Draco seeing him, blocked the attack only to be knocked off the cliff. Without hesitating, the brown wolf took off after the girl, jumping off the cliff.

Hermione cried out in shock, seeing no choice she pulled out her wand and caused as explosion of bright light to make her escape.

* * *

Draco gasped, rising above the crashing waves, he tried getting his bearings. Unable to keep his head above water, he felt himself dragged under again. Tossed back and forth by the crashing waves, he found himself slammed against rocks.

Crying out, he felt his magic slipping, a sharp pain erupted in his head. He fell into the encroaching darkness

Jacob panicked searching for the silver haired girl, His eyes aching from the chill and saltiness of the water.

He raised himself above the waves, whipping around; he searched for a sign of a moving body. Seeing none he dived again.

He nearly missed the brief flash of light, looking closer he could see it, the girls body.

He swam towards the figure and grabbed their hand. Pulling them up into his arms, he swam to land.

* * *

Draco shifted, groaning he pulled at the blanket trying to get it off him.

He felt so hot; he hated this type of heat. If he could only get the blanket off, he kicked his foot out, only to hear someone grunt.

Freezing, and scrunching up his face in confusion, he kicked out again, harder.

"Owe, stop it."

Jerking up, Draco leapt out of the bed, only to nearly kill himself when his knees gave out.

He looked up and glared," You?!"

Confused he looked at the teen, and looked around the room. The cabin style bedroom and minimalist design was definitely not his room.

Turning his confused eyes towards the teen he asked," Where am I?"

Jacob stood, rubbing his stomach, were the girl had kicked him," You are in my house, you fell from the cliff. I saved you from drowning, but if I'd known you were a kicker I'd left you there, haha."

Draco ignored, the cocky grin, and stared at the teen. He couldn't remember anything after activating his 'Shiran' it was like that sometimes when he let it take over.

Attempting to stand, he noticed the fact he wasn't wearing his original clothes. Turning his sharp eyes on the teen he asked, "Where are my clothes?"

Jacob flushed, "I-I didn't change you…I-I had a female friend do it, I d-didn't steal a peak."

"I-I mean I thought you were a boy no, I mean...I'm not sure what I meant, anyway,um. I was sure of it until I saved….and BAM, you're a girl."

The nervous laughter, after that statement almost made Draco feel bad for the kid…almost.

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged," Look, thanks for saving me back there, I don't really remember a lot of what happen. I'll call someone to pick me up, and I'll send your clothes back to you,'kay."

Jacob watched the girl, limp out of the room into the living room. Quietly he followed her; he wanted to ask what she'd been up to in the woods. He knew for a fact she wasn't a vampire, but the thing she'd been able to do weren't human level.

"What's your name, a savior should know the name of the person he's rescued."

The girl paused in her search for the phone, which he hadn't felt inclined to tell her was in the kitchen.

She turned her face towards him, her round face was pale. Her lips were red, reminding him of a vanilla ice cream topped with a cherry. A treat he'd love to dive into.

"My name is, Cissa."

She rolled her eyes, "Not that I'll be in town long, I'm leaving tonight."

She proceeded to keep looking for the phone, Jacob just watched her. Liking the view from the back, He jumped when she whipped around to face him.

"Where is it?"

Jacob blinked, "Where is what?"

Draco almost gave in to punching the kid in the face, holding his temper he spoke.

"The phone …The phone, you've been watching me, but haven't once offered to tell me where it is."

Jacob, hoped the blush rising was hidden by his dark skin, coughing he pointed to the kitchen.

Draco nodded and followed were he'd pointed, he stopped short before entering the kitchen.

"Your name…"

"huh?"

"Your name, what is it?"

Jacob smiled, "its Jacob."

Feeling anxious Draco nodded in acknowledgment, and walked fully into the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione sat outside, in a glamour that made her look like Draco's mother.

She watched as Draco walked out of the house, and waved to the Male at the door before getting in the car.

She waited till they had been on the road a minute before speaking.

"So, you were saved bythe one who attacked us?"

Draco sighed, shaking his head in exasperation, "Werewolves, Vampires, and wizards…This town is a whole hell of allot more interesting then Potter lead us to believe. Also we need to trade this car in; we don't want him to think he can find "Cissa" ever again."

Hermione nodded before smirking, "You should, let her breathe though, and soon she won't be able to hide."

Draco's eyes went glacial, "I hate this, not having control over the changes in my body. They paid every one of them, but it won't fix…_this_."

He reached up and pulled the car mirror down, and stared at the cherubic face and mass of blond hair. "This face reminds me that I failed a mission, and not only did I pay for it. So did others, at least they carry scars, no my burden is that I'm _desirable."_

He thrust the mirror back up and turned his face away to stare out of the window. Hermione didn't speak until they reached the house, "Hope that after this, we can let sleeping dogs lie and move on with our lives."

Draco smiled sadly, "Granger, you and me both."

* * *

**Author: Heya..Heya...yeah, you pls review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: The fact that I'm completing this chapter while on vacation in texas just goes to show how hard core I am. I am patting my back at my genius, lol. I've been bombarded with questions, why, when , where, who..and how. I'm writing to story, so to be honest I have no idea, about anything beyond this chapter. It's write as you go, you know so please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**To be so strong that nothing  
can disturb your peace of mind.  
To talk health, happiness, and prosperity  
to every person you meet.**

**To make all your friends feel**  
**that there is something in them**  
**To look at the sunny side of everything**  
**and make your optimism come true.**

― **Larson**

* * *

**Continuing...**

* * *

Outside the house, Sam and Jacob watched the two women enter the house.

_"I knew she had something to do with that guy I met earlier. They look too much alike."_

Sam shook his head, _"Well, we should be careful if the girl is you're chosen one, I can smell that a dead one has been here. Hopefully, you can figure out what she is, before the new born's decided to attack."_

Jacob felt his fur rise at the thought of a dead one around his mater "_Don't worry I'll claim her, as soon as I can."_

And with that they went back into the woods.

* * *

Hermione glared at her face in the mirror, "I'm aging, Draco I'm literally aging as I stare in the mirror."

"Really, Hermione because I'm sure it's just that you're becoming an actual hag." Draco smartly said, as her got out of the car.

"wha.." Hermione jumped out of the car to catch up with him, "You know you've really been, pissy of late, what's up?"

Draco stopped on before he entered the school, and gave her an incredulous look. "Pissy, I'll have you know that am _not _Pissy, I am having a very appropriate Malfoy like ...um…fit."

With that he grumbled, and walked off towards the school, Hermione shook her head in amusement following after him.

* * *

Draco picked up another grape and popped it into his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. He looked down at the paper in front of him a and marked off incorrections.

He was so focused he didn't notice the person who sat across from him.

"Are you normally this oblivious to your surroundings?" Jasper asked conversely.

Draco not raising his eyes from his paper spoke, "No, not normally, but you don't really have much of a presence," Rasing his eyes to meet Jaspers he asked, "and why may I ask, have you decided to disturb my study time in the library?'

Jasper shrugged, "I-I have some questions about you sister, and I'm sure you are the only one who can answer them."

Draco cautious gave up finishing his editing, and placed his pen down before leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

"Tsk, and what questions would those be."

Jasper squirmed at Draco's narrowed gaze, "I would like to know things about her past…you know her likes and dislikes, where you both grew up before coming here etc."

Draco sighed weary, he tried to find the right to let the teen down nicely, "I hate to say this, but Hermione won't be interested in you, and I suggest you let go of the hope you have for it to happen, alright."

Jasper glared at Draco, "Why, is it because you both are searching for someone here."

Draco tensed, slowly he let himself relax, thinking that in no way could Jasper no anything about their case.

Jasper continued, "And despite you assurance that you both are 'siblings' you're parents have never been seen here in Forks, tell Draco where _are _you're supposed parents?"

Draco stood suddenly throwing Jasper off, He quickly grabbed up his things, "I don't what your deal is Cullen, but you better fix it, our life is none of your business, and if you wish to know more ask Hermione yourself like a big boy!"

With that Draco slammed out of the library.

* * *

Hermione waited for the women at the counter to hand her, her cup of Hot chocolate. Handing over three-fifty, she said thank you before making her way out of the café.

Stopping outside, she took a deep breath; and smiling to herself she decided to enjoy the outside while slowly sipping her drink.

"So this is where you hide after school, Hermione."

Hermione lowered her cup, turning to face the voice, only to feel awkward when she faced Jasper.

Collecting her thoughts she smiled, "I guess you could say that, but normally my brother makes me a cup. What brings you out so late?"

Jasper shrugged, walking over to where she stood, they were hidden by the trees that decorated to side of the building over hanging the exit.

"Restless, haven't been able to actually relax lately."

Hermione felt slightly weird talking to a teen like this, "Oh, well with finals and prom, including our end of year projects. I'm surprised anyone could actually relax."

Jasper turned his intent towards her, Hermione automatically mad it mission to chug her drink down despite to burn.

"You don't seem as stressed, funny, considering you're new and you have some much to deal with already."

Hermione nodded her head, letting her eyes roam everywhere, making sure she didn't make eye contact. To be honest, it wasn't like she was dead; you know female hormones were alive, baby.

And having some good looking, teen that topped your height, and obviously had a chiseled body. Wasn't cooling them down at all she wasn't a cradle robber, especially when Draco would make fun of her.

On that not she knew she had beat a swift retreat, turning towards him she meant to speak, only to scream when he shoved her against the wall suddenly.

"Aaagh, w-wh-what are you doing?" Hermione panted out, trying to catch her breath, from her shocked reaction.

Jasper leaned forward, causing to attempt a retreat only to be stopped by the wall.

"look at me…"

"What?"

"I said, look at me. You haven't once looked me in the eye, stop avoiding my stare, it make me feel as if you're afraid of me."

Hermione her eyes wide blinked, "Well this doesn't help you much."

Jasper looked at her before, sighing and backing up. Hermione rubbed her wrist, watching as he seemed to gathering his thoughts together.

"I-I like you. I can't seem to keep myself from thinking about you."

He raised his hand sharply when she went to say something, "No, don't …I know you and your brother are here looking for something, and I if you let me I could help, I know I could help you."

Hermione, tried to find something to say, she was an agent for the Magic British Government, she shouldn't be hesitating in telling this kid to blow off.

Among her thoughts trying to find, she raised her hand to fiddle with the necklace; looking down at it she froze noticing the color in the middle had turned red.

She looked from the stone to him, then back to the stone. She was sure she did about twenty times, before she clapped her hands and shoved in her back pockets, "Why don't we date…I mean I don't have a date for prom why don't you be mine, huh?"

* * *

**Author: shorter then usual, but I'm currently typing more of it, tell me what you think about my story, and thanks those who do leave comments!./**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:...Vacation is so much fun, and I also have a lot of time to write lol.**

**I did want to answer one question, or maybe more. I am not writing this for the short run,so that means the story line will not be rushed. The mission itself was a catalyst so that the characters could meet. I'm more focused on the relationships and interacting amongst the characters. everything will be explained in due time. So the mission, isn't going bad it's merely going along with their day. Some chapters will mention it others may not... This isn't to be taken as like rant or anything, I just wanted to state the flow I'm trying to achieve with this story.**

**Thanks for reading and keep on with the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own witches of sparkling vamps, please check next door.**

* * *

**_"Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." _**  
**_―Bryan_**

* * *

**Continuing...**

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

Draco stood stared at her in shock, in his female form. Jumping up, he ignored the erotic novel and chips that fell to the floor.

"Y-you actually asked _Jasper out!"_

Hermioned winced at Draco's pitch, picking up the chips she plopped onto the couch.

"Yep, I've decided to enjoy the American phenomena called Prom. Actually you should go as well."

Draco looked at her, and then he looked around the room, facing her again, "Umm, have you lost your mind, and I'm asking as a concerned rival."

He say down next to her, "I mean, is it…is it for some, you know."

Hermione leaned closer and smiled, wiggling her brows, "What do _you _think?"

Draco groaned in disgust, hearing the door belling ring, he stood and walked to the door.

"You are amazingly, gross, taking a baby to prom."

Reaching forward he opened the door, only to blink at the grinning Jacob standing in front of him, "Jacob?"

Hermione, walked towards the kitchen her voice carrying, "Draco your still a gir…..ly person."

Seeing Jacob she pushed her lips together and awkwardly stood there thinking, oh shit.

Jacob just smiled at them, confused by the tense air.

* * *

Draco turned towards Hermione and waved her into the kitchen, Hermione nodded and swiftly made her way out of the hallway.

Turning back towards Jacob he narrowed his eyes, "May I ask, what in gods name are you doing here?"

Jacob smiled at Cissa, " I wanted to come by and make sure you where fine, though I assumed you'd be gone already. "

Draco blinked, trying to remember his lies in order, nodding he faced Jacob again, "And as you can see I'm fine and healthy, anything else?"

Jacob walked forward, and reached out to take Cissa hand, Draco looked at him weirdly letting his hand be taken, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date, with me. You know, before you leave an all, a thank you for me saving you."

Draco stared at Jacob, for a good minute in shock. Before he jerked his hand back, and pushed Jacob out of the way.

Flustered he stared at Jacob from the doorway, "Thanks and all for saving me, but I will not go on any kind of date with you, goodbye."

With that he slammed the door in Jacobs face.

Jacob stared at the door confused, before he immediately tensed, turning he saw one of the Leaches that belong to the Cullens.

* * *

Walking towards the man, his pose threatening Jacob stopped in front of Jasper.

"Why are you here?!"

The leach at first didn't seem acknowledge him as it stared towards the house, but eventually it turned towards him.

"I was going to see a classmate, and you Chechte, why are you here?"

Jacob felt his hackles rise, he didn't want to have to deal with a Bella, Edward situation, with Cissa and the Leach, and he wouldn't.

Swiftly he walked forward and jerked the Leach up, only to find with lightning speed the Leach had turned it back on him.

"Now, now little boy, trying to play with the big boys now, are we. Why don't you just calm down, and let all that anger out. We don't want to cause a scene in my woman's front yard, now do we?"

Jacob, growled, jerking himself out of Jaspers hold and turning around to fix the Leah with a death stare. He felt even more irritated when he realized the bastard had disappeared.

* * *

Hermione glanced from left to right, trying to make sure no one saw her breaking in the house. She placed her hand on the lock and heard the quick whirl, before the handle turned.

Smirking she swiftly entered the house; Draco and her had finally gotten a lead, about an elder woman who'd died a year ago. Many people had assumed she was by herself, but when she died a young man showed up, claiming to be a relative.

His description, seem to be the closest to Notts of the newcomers. And truth be told,he had entered the school, but hadn't been seen much of late.

The first thing that caught her off guard was the stench; quickly she covered her mouth with a handkerchief from her pocket.

Reaching in her back pocket she took out the flashlight, the inside of the house of dinghy and dark. Boards had been placed on the windows to block out light.

Her flat boots made no noise, as she slowly made her way across the floorboards. Noticing the stench getting stronger towards the stairs, she removed her hand from her face, and placed the handkerchief n her pocket, and pulled out her wand.

She made her way up the stairs; her eyes immediately noticed the pictures that seemed to have been knocked off the wall. The wall itself looked like someone had been clawing at it, she hoped that Draco was on his way, from the other house he'd went to check out.

Walking up the stairs, she stopped short when she heard something creak. She listened her heart pounding in her chest. Hearing again she quickly rushed up the steps, only to almost slam into someone.

The person jerked back and took off, Hermione dropping her flashlight, took off after him. Without looking back, she past rooms, "Nott! Stop right there…I'm warning you, stop!"

Nott didn't and continued down the hall, till he came to a window with out thinking he jumped out. Hermione, didn't even hesitate activating her shiran, she followed him out. Landing she jerked her head, up only to watch Nott take off into the woods. Draco who'd just arrived shot off after him.

Hermione, came to her feet, swiftly she followed the two of them.

Draco was getting tired, of chasing this person, from almost smashing his face against a rock. To nearly getting pulverized by a thrown log, he had reached the end of his patients.

Getting his wand out he, swiftly activated his shiran, and climbed one of the many trees. Jumping from branch to branch he rushed ahead of the enemy. Swiftly he cut the enemy off by creating a net.

Hermione creating one as well, Nott slammed into it not paying attention.

Draco, sighed as Hermione wrangled the man to the ground, the cloak still hiding his face. After making sure he was tied.

Draco walked forward and removed the hood, only to blink at the person, and turned towards Hermione, "Who is this guy, and why is he sparkling?"

Hermione cussed, and kicked the tree next to her; they'd finally thought they'd had something, with this clue sent to them from Blaise.

"Dammit, Hermione walked over the young-man and knelt, who are you?"

The man smirked, "I'm sure you wish I'd tell you but, all of sudden I can't seem to remember."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "ah, really."

She turned and looked at Draco, before sharply punching the guy in the face. Causing his head to tilt to the side, grabbing him by the hair she smiled, "Did that help you regain you're memory."

Draco shook his head at her behavior, "Lets take him home and then we will question him there. I don't trust this open space."

Hermione nodded, before pointing her wand at the young-man and casting a sleeping spell, knocking him out.

* * *

"So why did you decide to date the Jasper? I'm sure you know this is cradle robbing."

Draco sipped from his glass of crème soda, and waited for Hermione's answer. Hermione smirked and leaned forward her legs crossed, her up in a messy bun.

"It's not ,he is a vampire,you know immortality does wonders for the looks."

Draco stared at her, before he harshly whispered, "Have you lost you're mind, you are actually going to date, the vampire with stalking tendencies."

Hermioen shrugged, "we are supposed to be highschool kids, if I react like some grown up and beat the crapt out of him. Our cover will be blown, and honestly he hasn't made a move on us. So until he proves to be a threat to our investigation I don't see the point in overreacting. "

Draco blinked, he looked out into the food mall, trying to find some sort of enlightenment, turning back to her, he nodded, "ah, that's it…I get it, you always did have a thing for hot creatures. I'm sure calling Potter will clear this all up."

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket , while he continued to mutter, Hermione panicked and reached over to the grab the phone out of his hand. He jumped up and smirked at her, "Scared of big brother are we, hah!"

Hermione glared at him, "If you dare dial Harry, I…I-I will never do laundry again, Malfoy."

Draco's face fell, for a moment, a mere moment, before he shrugged, "That's what elves are for dear."

Hermione rushed forward reaching for the phone, trying to get it out of Dracos hands.

That's how Jasper bumped into them with Alice and Bella. The three watched the by play between the stepsiblings before Jasper walked forward and took the phone out of Draco's hand.

Surprising both Draco and Hermione, who whirled to face him. Both people had different reactions; Draco became sullen and pushed his hands in to his pockets. While Hermione smiled and walked closer towards him, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Jasper smiled, handing her the phone, "My sister wanted me to help with carrying the bags from her shopping."

Hermione laughed, "oh, so you're the vaunted bag carrier, I guess that means I'll have to borrow you every time I go shopping."

Jasper reached forward, and removed one of the tendrils that had fallen into her face. Hermione felt a blush coming; really, it isn't as if she's never dated before. Something about Jasper made her feel younger then her actual age.

"Oh thanks for getting my phone, my brother was threatening me with it."

Draco rolled his eyes, "No more then you deserve for this piece of foolery, anyway we have to get going if we want to make it home to eat."

Hermione nodded, turning back towards Jasper, "Well I'll see you at school, 'kay."

Waving bye to jasper and the Two girls behind them, the siblings took off. Both bickering on their way out the mall.

* * *

"So Jasper when are you going to invite the nice girl over?" Calisle asked from his place next to the kitchen counter.

Jasper felt slightly weird talking to Carlisle about the girl he liked. No matter how long you may have been with someone, somethings still could be a little embarrassing to talk about.

Jasper mulled over his thoughts, "Briniging her here, could be weird considering none of us would be eating, except maybe Bella. Also, unlike Edward I don't plan on telling her I'm a vampire right when she asks, she doesn't even have an idea, unlike Bella who went around snooping."

Carlisle nodded, "So why are you pursuing her? If she finds out about you're sickness, do you think she will accept you, a vampire?"

Jasper hesitated in answering, his mind sifting through possibilities, "Its my instinct, it's telling me to pursue her, its telling me, she is the one for me. I feel that she wouldn't tell my secrets either, sh-she is a loyal person, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded his face eased from some of the weary tension he'd felt, when he heard that another one of his son's was pursuing a human girl.

* * *

**Author: Well, bored, but hey sometimes you have to be bored, to do what you are supposed to do, so thanks for reading, review!**

**_And I hope no one took my msg, badly, I hope you keep reading and thanks!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Well, well, well...well, I've been checking out the amount of followers, and favorites I've gotten...keh,keh,keh, I love you humans, worhsip my own genius muahahaha...hckk, cough cough...oh, god I'm dying hah hah ha...enjoy!**

**Dislamer:" I don't know what you mean officer, stealing, hah, this isn't stealing it's borrowing...I think, right?"**

* * *

**"When people change, I'm disappointed they're not who I remember them being. And when people don't change, I'm disappointed they still are who they were. All people do is disappoint, and I do mean all people. " **  
**― Kintz**

* * *

**Continuing...**

Hermione, grimaced at the mess on the living room floor, despite how'd they'd hounded and beaten the poor boy he hadn't shared any information It was time to send him over to their government.

"Hermione step back, I'm still not quite sure how far the fire will shoot to take him to England."

Draco warned as he dragged the vampire closer to the fire, leaving the boy on the floor, he reached up on the mantle, opening the Christmas box; he took a handful of powder out.

Placing the top back on, he stepped back crying out "Minister office!" He threw it into the fire, jumping out of the way when it roared out, the young-man on the ground cried out as the flames swallowed him up, taking him away from everything he ever knew.

Hermione coughed, waving the smoke away with her hands. She walked over to the ac system on the wall and pressed on the fan.

"Well, cough, cough, I'm glad we didn't burn the house down, I wish they'd invent a better way of handing over witness's because I refuse to have a piece of me get caught and sent there."

Draco agreed, grabbing a broom he swept the ashes back towards the fire. "Well that would require them to be like muggles, and be innovative."

* * *

Hermione agreed, after cleaning up their mess, they went into the kitchen; Draco walked over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of mint-chocolate ice cream.

Hermione eagerly helped him, get the bowls and place them on the table once done setting up their delicious snack, they both sat down.

Draco tried to eat but he kept feeling the itch on his back, trying to ignore it. He dug in, only to cry out in annoyance as the itch persisted.

Hermione rolled her eyes licking the spoon, "Just drop it already, you know how disguises begin to itch after wearing them for more than 24 hours. Take it off already, I doubt anyone will come over."

Draco glared at her, before he muttered the spell, causing the he to become a she. Rolling his shoulders as if weight had been lifted, he went back to eating his ice cream.

They continued eating and well, gossiping when they both heard the knock at the door. Standing Draco walked towards the door, and checking the eyehole, sighed. "Hermione it's your lover boy, Dracula."

Hermione who'd walked up behind him rolled her eyes; pushing him out of the way she opened the door. Only it wasn't only Jasper, but the young-man who'd save Draco was standing next to him.

"Oh, well this is a surprise what brings you both here?"

Both man glared at each other, before Jacob turned towards Hermione, "Hey, is Cissa home?"

Draco behind the door shook his head with vigor, no. But Hermione irritated with his sarcastic remarks about Jasper nodded.

"She sure is actually, why don't you guys come in, Draco is out with his friends, so me and Cissa decided to celebrate our night of quiet with ice cream."

Draco gave her a death glare before he stomped off into he kitchen.

* * *

Hermione smirked, before noticing that the two man were still glaring at one another. "Are you guys coming or…"

Both guys struggled but, finally they both came in, Hermione shut the door shaking her head in amusement.

Jasper loved the way the light played off her brown locks, giving him flashes of bronze and copper.

Walking towards her he took her hand, "I've been wanting to come over, but some things have been catching me up."

Hermione stared at their joined hands for only a minute, before turning her attention to his statement she laughed, "Well it seems everyone has been busy of late."

Jacob followed them into the kitchen, like an eager puppy he rushed to Cissa's side.

"It seems what I said before didn't stick, Black."

Jacob leaned back against the counter, watching Cissa take out extra bowls.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've been told I have a hard head, and I intend to take you on one date before you leave."

Cissa turned her silver eyes on him, narrowing them she spoke, "Only one date, will get you off my case, one?"

Jacob smirked and nodded, leaning closer in to her space, "Yepp, one date, but I'm not sure you'll want me to leave you alone after it, you might fall in love with me."

Cissa rolled her eyes, pursing her pink lips. Jacob eyes immediately zoned in on them. He couldn't help wondering if they tasted as sweet as they looked bad thoughts Black, bad thoughts.

"Okay…one date, but after that I don't want to hear from you again."

With that Cissa grabbed up the bowls and walked back over to the table, to join Jasper and Hermione.

After about two hours, Jacob and Jasper both left, with Draco and Hermione waving bye.

"So you're going on a date with that kid."

Draco growled, turning sharply back into the house, "Shut it, Granger."

Hermiones laughter followed him into the house.

* * *

Harry stared at the information in front of him. If he didn't know any better someone was purposely stacking more and more obstacles for the recovery of the Wizarding World. Reaching over he pressed the telecom button, "Luna.."

"Yes, Potter."

"Send a message to Charlie, I need his expertise on creatures."

"Yes, Potter, also be careful snork-yaks are known to cause slight indigestion. So when you come to dinner with me and Dean, please eat slowly."

Harry stared at the telecom monitor in confusion, before her nodded, "O-okay Luna, thanks."

Harry shook his head, as he stared at the case files in front of him, so it seemed that Nott was now fully entrenched with the Vampires of Forks and it didn't seem his scheme had become any less dangerous. Luckly a little heat had forced the Vampire Riley to talk.

"Hopefully, those two won't get caught up in any of that mess, last thing I need is drama with the Voltaire."

Shuddering, Harry got up from his desk and left the office.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, his form that of a girl. He didn't even flinch from the thunder and rain from outside. His mind was moving to fast, to be caught up with the noise outside.

A date…it wasn't something you did with another man. He didn't want to be a woman…he didn't. He'd been born a man, so why this curse, sadly it wasn't a curse it was a fact. He'd officially finished the process of turning; the tapestry though still listed him as a male due to his magic.

He glared at the ceiling, it was all Snapes fault, what idiot creates a 'Finden Meine ,' geared to finding the person for you ,and then creates a 'perfectum soultmatis,' a potion designed to make the drinker perfect for his or her mate.

Draco rolled over and picked up the letter from the side table, reading it once more. Pansy stated that the process of his female change had been completed and that he was a 'she' permanently.

Draco balled it up and threw it into the corner, rolling over he cried, over his forced acceptance. He was a she and there was no going back, no going back at all.

* * *

Hermione walked down the hall towards to the bathroom, passing by Draco's room. Hearing the sound of crying she stopped. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but then hesitated. She knew the demons Draco dealt with, and they were going to be fixed with a simple hug.

For she had some issues of her own, was it wrong now to enjoy her life and the humor of it. They had been soldiers, spies, and killers at a young age.

Now they were merely officers for the ministry, trying to bring peace to the recovering Wizarding World.

Dating a Vampire would be the least dangerous thing she did, she didn't want to make this mission a somber affair, like the time with the mass rapist murderer.

They'd stayed up, becoming almost animalistic in the search for that man. Both of them doing whatever needed to be done in order catch the sick jackass. Now he was six-feet under and they were on case that allowed them some time to breathe.

High school kids, huh, Harry must have wanted them to relax a little. Since in all honesty none of them actually had a chance to really, enjoy their high school years. They'd had a war to fight and people to protect.

That's what soldiers do, protect others.

Hermione silently continued towards her room and shut the door with a quiet click.

* * *

Jasper looked at Alice his eyes narrowed, "No."

Alice smiled, "Jasper, do it, it isn't going to be a complete mess, I promise. We all want to meet the human girl, I knew you would be with her."

Carlisle and Esme watched the two go at it from the couch. They both wanted to meet the young girl, who'd Jasper found an interest in.

"Alice, no, I don't want anything to happen, like what happen when Bella came over. I-I couldn't control myself against the scent of her…"

He trailed off, staring into space. Alice sighed, rolling her eyes, "Trust me you couldn't hurt her even if you wanted to...a matter of fact, you said she had a girl at her house. Blond and pale skin, is she a twin to the boy from school?"

Jasper nodded, trying not to be confused by Alice's mode of thought, "Yeah, she explained when I went over, that Draco goes to school here, but his sister stayed in England to finish private school and she is visiting. Funny thing is I think the Black really likes her, he wouldn't leave her side the entire night."

Alice smirked looking to the side, her eyes seeming to be filled with a secret knowledge, "Oooh, well why don't we invite Hermione, then later her family."

Jasper went to tell her 'no'once again, only to be interrupted by Emette who'd just entered the room, "Dude, if she doesn't know you're a vamp now, you'll have to tell her soon, just get it over with. We don't have eternity, and she will either run or stay but better be done with it faster than later."

Carlisle stood, "Emette is right, bring her over Saturday night. Bella will be there, that way it won't be to weird for her."

Jasper sighed, "Fine, but no weirdness, please, no weirdness."

Everyone nodded, but Jasper didn't trust them at all.

* * *

**Author: I'm hoping that you guys enjoyed this, but I do have a question, recently I've not been able to find a good, Hinata-Naruto story...I'm thinking writing so I can enjoy it, what do you guys think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Phew had to play some catch up, and I'm glad to give you the next chapter.**

**Dislaimer: the wizards/witches and vamps don't belong to me, but from here on out you'll meet some interesting people of my own imagination.**

* * *

**"If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate." **

**~~BELL C**

* * *

**Continuing...**

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, watching the way the blue color shifted in her dress. She'd been invited over to dinner at Jaspers.

"How long are you going to stare at yourself?"

Hermione turned towards Draco who stood leaning against the door jam. His own choose of dress perfect as usual.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "As long as it takes, and why are you dressed so nice?"

Draco smirked, walking over to mirror he fixed his bangs, "I may be a girl against my will, but a Malfoy never shows up in anything less than his best."

Hermione rolled her eyes, noticing the time on the cat clock, she headed downstairs, "Whatever, just admit you want to jump the boys bones."

"What!"

* * *

Hermione smiled as Jasper got out of the car, noticing the model she smirked, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Wow, where have you been hiding this baby?"

Jasper led her over to the car, shrugging, he quickly made it over to the other side of his mustang. Getting in he sat down and buckled up. Taking off he spoke, "I haven't really been hiding it, I just take it out on special occasions only."

Hermione nodded, loving the way he seemed to handle the car, it was a smooth ride all the way to his home, while they bantered back and forth.

Jasper was nervous, no, wait, beyond nervous he didn't want anything to go wrong. He could smell the perfume Hermione must have added, it only added sunshine to her smell of wild flowers that she naturally carried.

"So how many are in your family?'

Jasper tried his mind back to the present, "Well, seven including me, but Edward is probably planning on marrying Bella."

Hermione turned surprised eyes towards him, "Oh really, well one can't stop young love."

Jasper had a hard time holding back his laughter, noticing this Hermione asked why he was laughing.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Edward young and Bella doesn't actually act like a teenager, much anyway."

Hermione smiled, "I guess you're right, I mean most of the time's I've seen she'd been pretty quiet. "

Jasper decided to change the conversation, "So how about you, aside from you're brother and twin sister, what does the rest of your family do?"

Hermione didn't move, she felt her insides go silent, well truthfully her parents where dead, wasn't that the real answer but what she said instead, "Oh well my father married the twins mother, when they both met at a tech conference, mom and dad really travel allot. So the twins and I are used to being the only ones at home. Our parents are techies; we really don't exactly know what they do for the military."

Jasper nodded, the military huh, well it looked like he would be going up against some hard core parents if he wanted to keep Hermione by his side.

* * *

Spotting the house, Hermione exclaimed, "Oh it's so pretty, wow, how did you're family find such a spot."

Pulling to a stop, Jasper put the car in park, before getting out and helping Hermione out of her side.

"They had a long time to contemplate the design, Carlisle actually, thats my dad, he designed and had someone build it."

Hermione nodded impressed, as Jasper lead her towards the front door.

Jasper took a quick breath, before he walked inside, only to see his entire family standing next to the foyer. Weird, oh yes that wasn't weird at all. He glared at Emette and Edward who had Bella standing next to him smiling.

Hermione blinked at the crowd but nonetheless she smiled, "Hi, I'm Hermione Malloy , I go to school with your son," Sheepishly she reached out her hand, "Sorry, I'm sure you probably know that."

Carlisle eagerly took it, "Oh, well we have heard much about you from, Jasper."

Hermione nodded, reaching to take Esme's hand, "Oh no, has he told all the stories of me teasing him in class."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, motioning everyone to follow them into the living room, "No, he hadn't told us about any of that, is that how you both met?"

Hermione nodded, taking a seat next to Jasper on the couch, "Yes, when I first met him, he didn't seem interested in talking to me, so I decided pulling on his ringlets would be the right choice."

"His ringlets, ah, look at that Jasper you have curls like Shirley temple."

Jasper sent Emette a death glare that could melt iron, Hermione sensing their tension quickly spoke, "But I've always liked guys with long hair, buzz cuts are so army…well if you're not in the army why do you have a buzz cut, kinda feel."

Hermione really hoped she could regain her diplomatic skills, before she could recover Esme stood, "Well dinner is ready."

Hermione noticed that like before Jasper wasn't eating but this time it was his whole family, aside from Bella.

Well, she was sure it was because the whole family was vampiric. She couldn't stand the uncomfortable air, really it wasn't like they were hiding their secret well, and…and c'mon she was a witch, and a retired soldier, now serving in the special investigations unit. She didn't need to be pussy footing around the issue.

Placing her fork down, she wiped her mouth, she placed her hand neatly on her lap. Looking up she avoided the nasty look that nasty Rosalie chick was giving her, seriously what was her damage.

Giving them all a sweet smile, which if Draco had been there he would have infromed them it was a bad sign.

"Umm, I'm sure all of you are slightly tensed due to my arrival, a human girl coming to a household of vampires isn't the average thing…"

Everyone looked at her in shock, and Jasper reached out grabbing her hand, his eyes wide, "How-no, I mean, why do you think we are vampires?"

Hermione gave him a look, "You were in my room, and have been snooping around the house for the longest. I realized this, when my necklace wouldn't stop turning red in the center."

They both turned their eyes down towards the necklace that laid on her chest.

Turning his eyes back up towards Hermione he spoke, "If you've known what we are, why have you willingly come to my home."

Hermione blushed, trying to look anywhere but at Jasper,"Y-ou're good looking, and you a-asked me out, I was going to say no and beat you up, but then I realized you're actually older than me…somewhat."

Carlisle couldn't hold it back and started laughing; he was followed by Emette, while Jasper had a stumped expression on his face.

Rosalie was the only one not laughing, throwing her napkin on the table she pointed at Hermione, "Well since you know what he is, tell me, who are you? No regular human girl would react the way you do."

Hermione, look directly at Bella, who blushed, Rosalie shook her head, "She was weird from the get go, I'm speaking about you, who's an average school going brat."

Hermione shrugged, "I guess you would call me a witch."

On the inside she slapped her head, repeatedly, you guess, you guess, no trick, you are a freaking witch.

The Cullen looked at her, before Rosalie turned towards Bella, "I was wrong she's weird to."

Hermione stood up, throwing her cloth on the table, "I'm not weird, and I'll prove it to you."

She raised her hand and muttered a few words, the dishes on the table rose up , and started floating towards the kitchen, Esme quickly followed them, due to them being her fine china.

Everyone else followed only to see the dishes wash themselves, before they lined themselves up in the drying rack.

Turning wide eyes back to Hermione, they only said one thing, "Cool."

* * *

Jacob turned off his truck; he was slightly taken aback by how nervous he was. Taking a deep breathe he jumped out of the truck and walked towards Cissa's front door. He reached up to knock only to have the door jerked open by said person.

"Thank god, you had my on pins and needle waiting, well let's get this over with."

Jacob didn't move since his eyes were focused on the person talking. She looked, cute, adorable, or maybe edible.

"Hey, are we going or are you going to be admiring me all night?"

Jacob jerked himself out of his daze and, quickly walked over to his truck and pulled open the door.

Draco rolled his eyes, walking over to the truck. He didn't think the boy would be that shocked by his simple green summer dress, and gold strappy sandals.

He stopped in front of the boy and leaned forward, a spark mischief in his eyes, "You don't look half bad either."

Jacob coughed, before he shut the door, rushing to the other side. He hopped in and started the car, and then they were off.

Jacob his eyes veering from the road to Cissa, every chance he could get.

"So where are we going?"

Cissa asked him out of the blue, causing him to stumble with his thoughts, "W- I- …"

Cissa looked at him in confusion, before she sighed and reached out placing he hand on his, "It won't be fun Black if you are this nervous, calm down,you sure were cocky when asking mr out."

Jacob stared at their joined hands, "I wanted to show you a night with the tribe, and we are having a cook out. I wanted to introduce you to my people."

Cissa showed one of her rare smiled, "Okay sounds fun, maybe I should've wore something more conductive to being in the woods."

Jacob shook his head, turning his gaze back to the road, "Nah, you'll do fine dressed the way you are."

They continued in a simple silence, their hands still joined.

* * *

After arriving, Cissa had automatically been surrounded by the tribe they'd dragged from place to place. She'd handled it with a dignified air; Jacob had expected her to be cold and aloof like she'd treated him.

"Maybe it's because you came off like a stalker."

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my thoughts, Quill?"

Quill shrugged, stopping next to Jacob, "You were expressing them so loud, even if some of the tribe can't hear you, they'd still sense it. Have you told her about you're furry friend yet?"

Jacob shook his head, taking a sip from his cup, "I don't exactly know how to tell her, also I think we need to know each other a little better before I tell her."

"Oh really, and how are you going to deal if she rejects you, she is your match. Soon you won't be able to resist claiming her…then things will get dangerous."

Jacob inwardly agreed, "Than just say it, idiot."

Jacob glared at Quill, before he walked over towards Cissa.

* * *

Draco was surprised how easy it felt, to be with Jacobs people.

They were so eager to get to know him and where he was from. He found himself naturally relaxing, taking a cup from Jacob's aunt Patty; he sipped from it as everyone settled around the fire place.

Jacob's father was gearing up to tell a story; Draco wasn't surprised when Jacob took this chance to cuddle close to his side.

Instead of shoving him off the log, Draco just snuggled closer back, it would have been stupid to reject free warmth.

Draco sat in the car as Jacob took him home, his head leaning against Jacobs shoulder. He couldn't get the story out of his head, it appeared that the Chrechte were Jacob's tribe, and that's why they had such animosity against the Cullens, or was it the "cold ones".

Draco let his mind wander so it was a surprise when the truck came to a stop.

Jacob pulled into Cissa's drive way, putting the car in park; he got out and walked over to the other side. Opening the door he helped Cissa out, "Thanks."

* * *

He didn't let her hand go, as he walked her towards her door, turning towards him Cissa spoke.

"I'm mildly surprised but it seems that I enjoyed this date."

Jacob smirked, "Does this mean, you'll let me take you out again?"

Cissa frowned, her lips poking out in thought, "I'll think on it, but I'm still sure it would be best for me to never see you again."

Jacob not understanding, rolled his eyes, "You are sure hard to please, see you next Wednesday there is a movie I want to see with you."

Cissa looked up ready to argue, only to find Jacobs lips on her own. She blinked before she began to melt.

Right before she could really get into it, Jacob pulled back. Turning her towards the door he reached up and knocked, with that he quickly walked away.

Leaving a confused Cissa, looking at an amused Hermione.

* * *

**author:long wait but here it is please review and tell me what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Apologies, I kind of didn't realize how much time had gone by, lol I try to leave a three day window for my stuff. To give it time to cool on the web. Anyway here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hp or TW characters.**

* * *

**Saurial why do you cry**

**I stand alone waitng for home**

**for a prayer or a savior**

**enternally forgotten**

**Sauriel why do you cry**

**I kiss the lips of lucifer**

**torn satin is my revenge**

**screams of night go unheard**

**the clowns smile broken**

** ~~~ LEFIE**

* * *

**Continuing...**

"So…was it good?"

"I'm not answering any of your prying questions."

Draco slammed the door to the cabinet, slapping the cereal box on the table.

Hermione pouted, "I told you all about my night with the Vamps."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, chewing on his cereal, pointing a spoon at her, "Oh yes, lets talk about that, how could you tell them you're witchy secret. This whole situation is bonkers, you and I will both be ripped apart by Potter, when we get back."

Hermioned rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he'll understand, and a simple memory charm will handle them."

Draco made a face, "Yea sure because everything goes according to plan, when it involves one of the golden three."

After saying that, he got up from the table stomping up to his room.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, damn Malfoy!"

* * *

"Have you decided on joining me, Wizard?"

Nott, leaned against the wall, his face hidden by the shadows, "I'm stll thinking on how this will be favorable for me, considering they've already captured you're pet Riley."

Victoria turned towards him, her red eyes blazing,"If you had covered you're footsteps better he would've never been captured by those agents sent here by your people."

Nott pushed himself off the wall, and walked towards Victoria facing the view from the bridge he spoke, "You are foolhardy in this revenge of yours, you have been creating minions without fore thought. I expressed to you that it would be better to bide you're time, but you are only interested in your vendetta against the Cullens."

Victoris hissed, showing her teeth, jerking her head up she sensed one of her own, "See, they have sent someone here already, the Volatire never waste time, the Castro's have sent me here to see if you are worthy of our help. Please do not waste my time, or theirs."

With that Nott disappeared into the shadows of the bridge.

* * *

"Why do you like Edward?"

Bella jerked around at the voice next to her ear, Draco, Hermione's brother looked at her.

Bella reached up touching her ear, as she watched him take a seat across from her in the library.

"Come, come, is it because of his looks, or his alpha male posturing."

Bella tried to gather her thoughts, "Umm, are you asking me this because of Jasper?"

Draco nodded, "Yep, I'm just not comfortable with that guy hanging around my sister, you know, it rubs me the wrong way."

Bella, didn't really know what to say, something told her this guy wasn't asking her a simple question. With his eyes narrowed on her, Bella felt as if she was being interrogated.

"Why don't you ask me, instead of my girlfriend?"

Draco and Bella both turned towards Edward who'd just entered, "I'm sure you're a big enough boy to do that."

Draco laughed standing he faced Edward, "I'm a big boy alright, but your kind and ours shouldn't mix, got it."

With that, Draco walked out of the library, only to groan when he entered an empty classroom where Hermione sat, "I can't believe you wanted me to play the big bad brother role, ugh."

Hermione shrugged, "I told them, that my family would be against our match and that's why, you didn't like Jasper, that way if I go on a double date it won't be surprising if my brother can't come, or won't come, that way Cissa can enjoy herself."

Draco glared at her, snatching a lollipop out of her hand.

"I'm finding you far more irritating as time goes on." He said while leaving Hermione frowning down at her hand.

* * *

"Are you always so quiet?"

Hermione looked up from her book, her eyes focusing on Jasper, who'd made his way into her living room. Placing her book down, she stood up and walked towards him.

Her face relaxed, glowed from the soft smile on her face. At least that's how Jasper liked to see it.

"Usually, aside from the times I'm irritating my brother, speaking of him, you really shouldn't be here on case he decides to return early."

Jasper pulled her into his arms, liking the feel of her arms settling on his shoulders. "Well, I find that teaching others wasn't really my thing. I also had a sudden need to see your face , and uh feel, your amazingly, toned body."

Hermione laughed, pulling back when he went to kiss her, they played back and forth. Until finally, Jasper managed to capture her lips with his own.

He instantly felt energy engulf him, his blood boiled, and sparked.

Hermione wasn't aware that her "Shiran" was going off, until she heard a high pitched beeping sound.

Jerking back she quickly shut off, the "shiran" and raised her hand and sharply brought it down, causing the beeping to stop suddenly.

Jasper touching his lips, blinked at her, "What was that? I mean we've kissed before but …n-never like that."

Hermione tried to search for way to say, that it was nothing. She looked up at him shyly, thinking that one more lie wouldn't be problem she went for it.

"Well, our people do supposedly spark for those we like, technically you just felt my magic, cool isn't it."

There she'd told the truth but gave a differing reason that shouldn't send her straight to hell yet.

Jasper nodded, his eyes seemed to be searching for something. But he backed away from her suddenly, whe he heard the door open.

"Hermion, I can't stand it. We've got to…" Draco stopped short when he saw both of them.

His face taking on a mulish expression, he put his hands in his pockets, "Oh goody it's the walking dead."

"Draco!"

Hermioen glared at him.

"What? It's not like he isn't the walking dead, literally."

He then turned back toward Jasper, and muttered, "Just not as popular."

Hermione fed up, grabbed Jasper hand and walked him towards the door, "Enough, c'mon Jasper I'll walk you out."

Draco watched them walk away, "Hey, what did I say…, phew it's hard keeping up this role. One would think I'd be good playing an ass."

* * *

Jacob tried to suppress the temptation of touching Cissa's hair; luckily she didn't know the plot of his thought process.

"I mean, I don't know who I feel worse for, the sparkling Vampire, or the love sick pup. I mean if you want to talk about story plot, well this obviously didn't have one. Teen angst can only entertain me for so lo…are you listening to me Jacob?"

Jacob jerked up slightly from the table; they were sitting at a malt shop in Port Angeles. Jacob had watched Cissa devour two chocolate slices, and had been fascinated when she seemed to breathe in three Vanilla-cherry shakes.

"I-It nothing, I'm still in shock that I actually was in a theater watching a chick flick." He leaned forward, his eyes intense, "Do you believe that a love like that can exist?"

Cissa, her eyes captured by his, felt flustered, feeling her cheeks get red, she jerked her eyes away from his, "No way, I mean falling in love in general is confusing as is, but if you throw a lot of supernatural well you end up, with 'Dark Moon,' teen angst up the …hrm, hrm."

Jacob laughed, he couldn't help it, and spending time with Cissa was always something to look forward too. Without thinking he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading, pls reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: So I'm sure you guys have eagerly been awaiting this chapter, since it would also be my 11th...I'm kinda excited, since it had been awhile since I've had this kind of audience...ya and look I used 'since' right lol**

* * *

**"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul."  
―Naruda**

* * *

**Poets and Singer's can tell one truth and that love, is painful, lovely, and passionate. And only those who have experienced can understand when one say's this.**

**~~ Lethie**

* * *

**Continued...**

Draco didn't move, in fear that he might do something irrational, like, punching the boys lights out. Instead he slowly closed his eyes, and let his body melt, his lips moving gently against Jacobs.

Yep, this was officially going against, any and every rule in the book.

"Jacob?"

Draco forced himself to pull back, when he heard the voice. Jacob and he both turned only to come face to face, with Edward and Bella.

Draco wanted to know why he all of sudden he felt like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, going through the case files. She'd spent most of the day at home trying to gather all the clues together.

Her glasses sat low on her nose; she chewed on the end of her pen. Occasionally stopping to, write down a note here or there.

"So.."

"Aggh!"

Hermione screamed grabbing her wand she turned on the person, her knee in their stomach her wand pressed to their throats.

Finally coming to she realized she was staring into familiar eyes.

"Jesus Ron, what the hell are doing here, better yet what the hell are you doing sneaking around my house?"

Ron coughed still flat on his back on the ground with Hermione on top of him.

"Cough,cough Well I would love to tell ya, but well you're wand is making me a bit nervous."

Hermione rolling her eyes, stood, crossing her arms, she waited for him to finish rising, "Well, what are you here for, especially when you're wife just had your kid."

Ron eyes widened in happiness, before his face became serious, "Something has come to our attention, and it has given us the belief that you need back up, and Harry knew he could trust me to do it. Apparently the Voltaire has a rouge vampire, running around here turning humans."

Hermion nodded, "But they usually handle their own, don't they?"

Ron nodded, "But this one seems to have gained the backing of the Casrto's and Notts apparently working with them, and is scouting this young Vampire for them. He stopped being a kid here awhile back, but luckily he _is _still in the area, this entire case has gotten infinitely more complicated, Hermione."

* * *

Draco slowly backed away from Jacob letting his back lean slightly against the chair. He didn't really get the tension, but he assumed it had something to do with the look of slight, very slight upset on Bella's face.

Jacob, face took on a blank expression, he too having leaned back," Oh, Bella what brings you guys here, a date?"

That statement caused Bella's face to return to normal, "U-um yeah, since all of the commotion we just wanted to, you know, relax."

Draco shifted in his chair, catching Bella's eyes once again, "And who is this, I don't think we've ever met, you do look familiar though."

Draco put on a pleasant face and reached his hand out, "I'm Draco's sister Nessa, and I've just come for the summer from boarding school. You see Draco and me are both twins."

Bella nodded, she wasn't sure how Draco would take his twin dating a wolf, considering that he didn't seem so keen on Vampires.

Edward watched from the background, noticing the tension he finally spoke, "Well, its funny bumping into you guys here, but our table is waiting for us; hopefully we can go out together some time."

He pulled and half dragged Bella away from the table.

* * *

Draco watched them go, only to turn towards Jacob and see a wistful expression on his face.

"Do…did you like her?"

Jacob sharply turned towards Nessa, he was surprised to see the slight worry on her face. He had been taking her out for awhile, and not once had she looked venerable, not once.

He looked back over to the couple who'd been seated some ways away. Coming to a decision he grabbed Nessa hand, slapping forty bucks on the table he swiftly walked out.

"W-where are we going?"

Jacob didn't answer, he helped her into the car before quickly hopping in himself and, putting the Bunny into gear he took off.

Draco looked over at Jacob, a few times trying to figure out what he was thinking. He kept silent, trying to work out his own emotions and thoughts, he hadn't meant to show venerability at the thought of Jacob and Bella together, but seeing as he hadn't really been able to think well around the boy, he wasn't too surprised at his reaction.

All of this though would soon come to an end wouldn't it, he wasn't meant for this world. He had his own life to get back to, even if he wasn't a 'he' at all but a she.

"Here we are."

* * *

Jacob stopped the car, bringing Draco out of his morose thoughts. Draco looked around them realizing they had driven to a clearing in the woods.

Turning towards Jacob he asked, "Why have you brought me here?"

Jacob his face serious raised his hand and lightly placed it on Draco's cheek, "I want to show you something, and, and I hope you won't hate me for it."

Turning he shoved the door open; Draco quickly got out and followed him.

Jacob took off his coat and folding it he laid it on the grown, "I've been debating whether I would do this in front of you, I wasn't going to tell you…I mean I didn't plan on it this early but…I feel like if I show you mine, then you will show me yours."

Draco stepped back, the moon cast an ominous shadow over the clearing.

* * *

The moon was covered by a passing cloud, only for a moment, but where Jacob had been wasn't a man, but an over sized wolf. Its coat shined as the wolf shifted and moved, it seemed nervous as it tried to stay still.

Draco stood there his eyes wide, he couldn't seem to find anything to say. Feeling his chest tightened he closed his eyes, warring with himself he finally opened them, and raising his arm.

He walked towards the wolf, and slowly he wrapped his arms around the neck of the wolf feeling the warmth it gave off.

"You show me yours, and I'll show you mine. Is this what you meant Jacob, so you do remember Hermione and me running, huh?"

Jacob, nodded his head, Draco breathed in the smell of woods, "Okay, I'll show you mine."

He stepped back, placing his hand over his heart, he whispered, "Shiran."

He felt the chains holding back his magic release, his magic rush through his veins.

Jacob eyes widened, as he watched Nessa slowly began to glow, her skin becoming luminous under the moonlight. Her hair seemed to turn more silver as the space around her seemed to lose gravity.

Her eyes opened and she raised them to meet his, "This is mine."

Jacob swallowed as he turned back into a man, and walked forehead, placing his hand on her face he spoke with his heart in his throat, "I love you, and only shall I love you."

Nessa's eyes seemed to fill with some kind of emotion, before Jacob pulled her towards him and placed his lips on hers, sealing their bond.

One tear slid down her cheek, and fell to the ground like a falling star.

* * *

Ron lazed back against the couch in Hermione's living room, "So I heard that you and Draoc have been using you "Shirans" a lot lately, why?"

Hermione shrugged, as she flipped through the file he'd given her, "Things have been popping up here and there, so we've had to use it more often."

Ron shook his head, "We should have never made that deal, with that damn Necromancer."

"But we had to Ron, if you recall, we just weren't powerful enough, or strong enough to fight him."

Hermione placed the folder on her lap, her eyes serious, knowing were Ron was going with this.

"Ron, you always bring it up, me and Draco both were willing to take it on. You understand our backgrounds, and the things we went through. You were injured, and Harry wasn't eligible sense he carried a piece of Voldemort."

Ron leaned forward his voice fierce, "You each took on the magic of 100 dead souls Hermione, not only that but their memories and life spans. You both took on curses, and every time you both use it, it brings you closer and closer to death itself. And instead of settling down after the war, you both jumped into the Special Aurors core."

He shook his head, "I want you both to live your lives."

Hermione smirked, "Even Malfoy?"

"Especially Malfoy, my wife doesn't stop complaining about him. Honestly, I've learned more about him than I've wished to know, never should have married his best friend."

Hermione laughed, "Lies, you know you love her, and I'm sad that you haven't offered me a single glimpse of your baby boy.

Ron immediately pulled out his wallet eager to tell Hermione about his son.

* * *

**Author: Phew another chapter, been working on some personal stuff, lol a youth group but here you are another one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Well I'm back, had to take a small hiatus due to getting a new job, YAY! that's always a good thing anyway here is you're next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, lol, but the nessa chick is my friend.**

* * *

**To view, to peer ahead, **  
**I span thro' sharpened eyes, **  
**Connecting brain. Surprise **  
**Awards emotion to the show –**  
**A fine refrain.**

**I think I know the source: **  
**Without recourse my keen and**  
**Eager shoes propel my whole.**

**~~ Slaughter**

* * *

**Continuing...**

Draco didn't want to meet the eyes of a smug Hermione the next day.

He'd spent the entire morning trying to avoid her; he'd even go so far as to actually go out for breakfast. Mind you he'd have come home till 7 am, but to avoid her he would go out to eat.

It wasn't something he liked doing but the 'I told you so' vibe coming off her at this moment was really too much to bear.

Rolling his eyes he finally faced her, "What?"

Hermione leaned closer, her tea still sitting untouched in front of her on the table, "Well, how did it go? You haven't said anything as of yet, and I'm highly aware you've been avoiding me all day."

Draco shifted his voice stuttering slightly, "I-I haven't been avoiding you, it's just this morning I wanted to try out that canteen in town. Their muffins are supposedly great."

"Were they?"

"No ,not really."

Draco decided he needed to go ahead and face the dragon, "Alright, we kissed, it was all cheesy and sappy, the kind of thing you seem to enjoy."

Hermione squealed in excitement, and jumped up from her chair. Draco watched her do a victory dance around the table. "Really now, you could at least keep you're composure, you _are_ one of the top agents in our field."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, before she retook her seat, plopping down she eagerly leaned forward.

"So tell me all the details, especially the sexual ones."

Draco sneered at her, standing he put his nose in the air, and with the weight of the malfoy snobbery backing him he spoke, "_We_, do not _share _our bedroom secretes with commoners."

Hermione in shock watched Draco walk out of the room, and up the stairs, she didn't move until after she heard the sharp snap of his door closing.

Then she heard the loud scream, "AGGGH, What the hell's Ron doing here?!"

* * *

"So…o, you will be staying here with us, to help us with our investigation."

Ron nodded, while raising his hand to cover his mouth when he yawned.

Draco nodded, scooting forward in his chair he looked from Ron to Hermione, "You do realize this means, we are not required to pretend to be students anymore. That we now must leave here and trail Nott."

Hermione blinked, before understanding dawned, "Oh, well I'm sure the boys won't miss us too terribly."

Draco stood and simply turned his back to them, he turned his eyes to the outside, watching the play of light against the window.

"We will have to erase our existence from their minds…but, what if we don't?"

Hermione stood her face serious, "Draco we can't, in our selfishness, stay here, we are lying to them. Even if we did stay, we couldn't keep lying to them."

She walked over to him placing a hand on his back, trying to comfort him, "I know how you feel, I've been trying to figure out a way, but this is a temporary mission."

Ron watched them, his blue sharpening, cautiously he asked, "D…id you both get close to anyone here in this town, I mean intimately."

Both of them sharply turned towards him before they both blushed and turned away.

He narrowed his eyes, "Not with the high school kid's right?"

They both looked at him from the corner of their eyes, before they both hesitantly nodded at the same time.

Ron looked from Draco to Hermione, then back at Hermione, "I'm speechless, no, I'm shocked, you old (HEY!) Lechers went after teens."

"I take offence to that, mine is older than me by at least a hundred years!"

Ron observed Hermione's pose, hands on hips and her nose in the air. He shook his head turning towards Draco, "And you?"

Dracp groaned, "I'm literally dating the Teen wolf."

Ron didn't have to say anything, his twisted features told his thoughts well enough.

* * *

Jacob helped load the wood on to Quills truck, once done they both relaxed on the steps of Quills mom's house.

"So how are things going with Nessa?"

Jacob choked on his Coke, "Huh, w-what would make you ask tha?"

Quill rolled his eyes, "You've been happy all day, and the thing you hate most, chopping wood. You actually whistled the entire time we were chopping."

Jacob flushed; turning his eyes away from Quill he ran his finger through his hair.

"Well there isn't much to tell, I'm getting closer to her, but the one thing bothering me is the leach that's seeing her sister."

Quill nodded in understanding, "Well at least you didn't have to fight over her with another person. Don't think you could hand that well."

Jacob shrugged finishing the rest of his coke, he stood, "Well we are supposed to go out tonight, wish me luck." His face goofy, he raised to thumbs, "I wish you the best wolf man."

* * *

Draco stared slack jawed at the scene in his front yard, not only were there vampires and wolves fighting, they actually were doing it where someone could see them.

Hermione stood next to him, "Well…this isn't going the way I planned."

Ron just groaned in the background.

**To be continued...  
**

* * *

**Alright so I'm back, yeah, that means the schedule is back on every other Friday a post from me! that way you guys won't be wondering if I've abandoned this story, I don't hiatus well, hate hiatus notes with a passion.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: Well, here is one more chapter to satisfy you're hunger for the new and the loved twilight crossover lol Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Read my other work, there done!**

* * *

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**~~~Christina Perri**

* * *

**Continued...**

Draco groaned at Hermione, who kept trying to calm everyone down it was ridiculous, in his vaunted opinion.

"OKAY, OKAY, ENOUGH!"

Hermione blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, and placed her hands on her hip, "I'm sure you guys have legitimated reason to be fighting on my front porch, with possibilities of any average human seeing you but, let's be honest, it would better if you guys fought in my back yard. So if my parents decide to make a surprise visit I won't be in trouble!"

Everyone had initially frozen at her scream, and now they looked down right contrite, it wasn't like they had expected to see each other, but Draco had invited Jacob for Hermione's birthday party, with an open invitation to his other friends.

Turned away along with the others to give the Chrechte young man privacy, Draco met Hermione's eyes and they both rolled them, before walking inside.

Bella felt awkward not that that was anything new, she just felt slightly out of place being the only actual human.

She leaned into Edward's body, watching everyone talk or glare at one another. The two girls each with their perspective partner, seemed oblivious to the tension, the red headed male, they had introduced as their uncle, seemed normal until he started to ask questions.

Despite his grinning exterior she'd felt a slight pressure from him, and had chosen to avoid him.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Bella smiled at Hermione who'd managed to pull away from Jaspers side, "Yes, it has been awhile since I've been to one of these things, but I don't recall being invited parties often anyway."

Hermione laughed, "I remember parties, phew, glad I'm not yo- I mean silly anymore."

Bella confused, watched as Hermione took a sip from her drink, she could have sworn that the girl had meant young, odd.

"Well, it looks like Nessa needs my help, sadly Draco has found a way to avoid this party, hahaha, and he'll regret it later."

Bella watched as Hermione made her exit, her confusion turning into suspicion.

* * *

Hermione, didn't hesitate once she got orders, but she wanted to have some good memories, and honestly.

She didn't want to lose Jasper; she cringed at her own sentimental wanting. She'd been on her own since her parents had died, she wasn't a needy person.

But she'd wanted to whine and stomp her feet when Ron had demanded her and Draco, to erase the memories of all the people that knew them, so they could get on with the mission.

That's why they were having the party, Ron being the secret keeper, they'd made it so that anyone who came would forget them, once they triggered the spell, and any one that knew through name wouldn't remember them it was like a virus type forgetting spell.

Jasper was the last to leave, only because he'd decided to help her clean up.

They stood in the kitchen; she washed dishes while she dried them, something so simple became rather enjoyable while he was there.

"I'm not sure what's more weird the fact that Jacob and you laughed together, or that Sam wouldn't stop bragging about his fiancé."

Laughing, Hermione accidently dropped a glass cup in the sink; she reached forward and hissed when she felt it when a glass piece bit into her finger turning the water red.

Everything happened in slow motion; Jasper had his hands on her shoulders and in his teeth in her throat before she could scream out.

Hermione felt the world darkening above he, she couldn't actually fight back and the sad thing was if only he would take it all, she would be okay losing her life to this person, she let one of her secrets go then, death. She hadn't been running away from it, but towards and maybe, maybe he would fulfill it.

She didn't hear the shout from Draco, as he attacked Jasper forcing Jasper to realize what he was doing, and she didn't see the look of shock and pain on his face, before he ran leaving nothing behind.

She disappeared into the mist of her thoughts.

* * *

"You almost didn't come back, why did you deactivate you're 'shiran'?

Hermione curled in her room, kept her eyes on the window, Draco sat in the chair in front of her bed. He waited for an answer to come the pale female, but none came.

Rubbing his hands together he felt his agitation rising, "Am I going to have to dive into your mind like last time, ripping past all you secrets…"

Hermione tightened her hold on the pillow she chewed on her chapped lips, feeling the flecks of pulled flesh.

Her voice came out hoarse, "I wanted …to let go."

"DAMMIT! HERMIONE!"

Draco jumped out of his chair, walking back and forth; he came to a stop facing the door his arms crossed.

"You used him, you used him to satisfy your suicidal need," He jerked around to face her, "You _knew,_ you _knew,_ he couldn't control himself, so is this how you want to end it, with that young man believing he hurt the one person he loved."

Hermione having fully raised herself to a sitting possession, her eyes cold, "It wasn't my goal to get myself killed, my goal was to put a wedge between him and I, but it didn't work out," Hermione paused looking down at her hands, "I-I let go and he, I didn't want to resist him, I though in that moment, that I'd met my killer, and I loved him and he loved me enough to make my death matter, really matter."

Draco couldn't speak, the look on Hermione's face coupled with her scars, sent a shiver down his spine not including that the entire time she'd boldly faced him.

"But luckily, this is a good way for out story to end, another mission, another ending, we are not young people who have the choose to fall in love, we are soldiers, and our souls are not our own, we made the deal with the necromancer, when we each took own 100 dead souls just to gain more power, and more control. "

Draco flinched, he hadn't spoken until her last line, silently he walked over, and sat next to her, "We didn't gain more control that's for sure, well I guess this means it's my turn."

Hermione placed her hand on top of Draco's, her eyes spilling sincere tears, "It won't be easy, but, hew; we didn't exactly pick this life for the easy way out, did we?"

Draco took a deep shuddering breathe, "Hmm, I think Snape would have said, "fools this is not the surprise, emotion are there to be had, but true spies are capable of knowing when their required to be used."

They laughed, trying to dispel their sadness.

* * *

Draco didn't really know how to break the news to Jacob…really it shouldn't be that hard. It wasn't like they were mates or something like that. They both shared a magical secret, that's it.

He wasn't going to make it more than it was, he knew all about teen love, it didn't last once you matured and grew up.

So he believed it shouldn't be this hard to tell Jacob that he was leaving, but he still felt anxious when he pulled up to Jacobs house.

He smiled when Jacob came out of the house, rushing down the stairs, tangling himself in the jacket he was trying to pull on.

Draco got out the car, only to gasp lightly when Jacob picked him up and swung him in a circle. Until he found himself laughing in exasperation, stopping Jacob slowly let Draco down forcing Draco to feel every inch of the Indian boys toned physique.

"God, I've missed you Nessa!"

He pulled Draco in for a kiss, which for Draco caused a whole bottle of confusion to explode; luckily he kept it tightly hidden behind his calm exterior.

He laughed lightly, "It's only been, hmm, a week since we last saw each other, and the entire time you called me."

Jacob shook his head a grin coming to his handsome face, "Talking to you is fun, but feeling you in my arms is a whole different thing babe."

Draco tried to suppress his blush with everything he had, he wouldn't give in, no, not this Malfoy.

Honestly he was getting a little ticked, with this mans, handsome, toned, tanned good looking, yummy…where was he going with again?

Draco sighed, taking a step back he smiled up at Jacob sadly, "Jacob, let go for a walk, hmm?"

Jacob immediately picking up on the sad tinge to Nessa's voice felt apprehension at first, but he nodded, and followed her lead pass her car into the woods.

They followed the path to the cliff that Jacob and his pack jumped from often.

Getting tired of the silence Jacob reached forward and gently turned Nessa to face him, her face was pale.

Concerned Jacob spoke first, "What's up is there something going on with your sister?"

Nessa shook her head, taking a deep breath she met Jacobs stare with her own resolute on, "It's time for me to go back to Britain…"

Jacob nodded, Draco wasn't sure he understood, so her added detail, "I'm going back…for good."

Jacob narrowed his eyes confused, "You mean, you're not going to come back…but, what about us?"

"I-I tried to get my parents to agree but they didn't …couldn't let me stay, I have obligations that must be met, and I have to meet them."

Jacob felt his temper rising, he tried to control it, "Y-you said you loved me, you can't just back out, and it's not how it works."

Draco tried to keep his breathing normal, and maintain his steady pulse, but it wasn't working, he could feel his heart clenching.

Panic surged, these emotions were too much to handle, and they didn't feel normal. It shouldn't be this difficult, to break up with this young man.

"I'm not going to pretend; I had fun with you this summer but let's be honest. You're expectations in life don't seem to be the same as mine."

"Stop."

"I'm sure now, that I've given you the rebound you needed to get over that Bella chick."

"Enough!"

"We can go our separate ways and remain friends."

"STOP IT NESSA, ENOUGH!"

Draco may not have realized but at some point he'd started wringing his hands, and his eyes had started to fill with tears. But the limp smile had remained on his lips the entire time, and Jacob couldn't understand no comprehend why Nessa was doing this, when it was so obvious that she didn't want to.

Jacob reached forward and pulled Nessa into his arms, trying to console her.

Draco pressed his face into Jacob's chest, taking in the scent with all his being.

"I don't want to go."

Jacob tightened his arms around Nessa, "Then don't just stay by my side, like this, forever."

That afternoon Nessa didn't return home, and Jacobs thoughts were kept to himself and no one could find him.

Draco awoke before Jacob, he couldn't believe he'd made love in female form, on leaves no less, and not once, by god, did they do it more than once.

He quickly grabbed his dress and pulled it over his head, strapping his sandals on; he finished and stared at the young man sleeping on the ground. Placing a hand over his heavily beating heart, he placed his other hand on the man's head and whispered,"shiran."

A tear slipped down his cheek and hit the ground, before a flash of light illuminated the woods.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Jasper has left; we don't even know where he's gone this time."

Hermione tightened her fist that was between the folds of her dress. She'd tried to try and fix what she'd done after a week of thinking, but it wasn't going the way he planned.

She stood outside of the Cullen residence, they hadn't even tried to invite her in, they all wore expressions of guilt, and sadly her pale appearance didn't help.

"I'm not scared of him, he didn't know what he was doing, and I was stupid. I shouldn't have been so careless, I don't blame him_. Please,_ just please tell him that for me."

Esmee shook her head, watching the young girl walk away; she didn't know what to tell the girl. Jasper was the most introverted of her children, when she'd found his room empty she'd immediately known he'd left and that they wouldn't find him till her returned on his own.

Three weeks later, Esemee stood outside the Ryans house, and dropped the copper tin holding a bunt cake.

The sign in the front yard said 'For Sale', and the house was empty.

"Oh no, Jasper…I didn't know."

Jasper stood in front of the house, he clenched his eyes tight he was too late. She was gone and he felt the death of his heart then.

* * *

Ron didn't speak when Draco walked into the room, of their new base of operations. They were ready to move any time Nott, finally took action.

Draco in the form of girl took a seat near the window, flipping through some of the new info they'd just received, "It seems this Victoria girl is going after Bella, liked we believed. Ron are you sure you know they're about to fight with the Cullens?"

Ron nodded, going through his rifle case slowly cleaning each piece, "Yep, and we are just going to slip in defuse the situation and catch the criminal, and wam, bam, thank you mam, we are going to go back home."

He dodged a towel roll coming from the bathroom, Hermione, who'd just washed the brown dye out of her hair smirked, "Let's not be too sure of that , Captain sharp shooter."

* * *

Jacob watched the leaves move above his head, he didn't know why but for some reason he couldn't seem to remember anything for the past few days, he felt like something was missing.

It pained his heart; he cringed when he felt the call from Sam, it seemed it was time to fight.

* * *

**Author: We are coming closer and closer to the end of Part 1...yepp there is more, and there a part two lol, what do you think about that?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: So here we are, the last chapter, of the first story, of the series. Are you crying, please don't lol. I'm glad and thankful for everyone who came by and followed, reviews, and enjoyed my version of Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. If my stalker have been stalking, they will notice I started a story called "AEGUS GAME" while waiting for the second part to this story I hope you all indulge yourselves with that ones. That is all from me, now enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight characters, and if you ask me the two ladies are both insane that do, I mean ****_magic_****, ****_vampire_****s, everyone knows they don't exist, right, right!?**

* * *

**Losing The Best Part Of Me**

_**I'm no longer whole**_

_**And sadly neither is he **_

_**We've been locked out by pain **_

_**And cannot find the key**_

_**We fight we struggle **_

_**We kick and scream **_

_**Please let us back in**_

_**And wake us from this dream**_

_**We both need a clue**_

_**About what the future holds**_

_**Will pain keep us locked out**_

_**And see how we do in the cold?**_

_**The cold air makes us forget**_

_**Forget how to get back in **_

_**Fighting and screaming won't help**_

_**Pain wants to see how he will win**_

_**After the struggle, the exhaustion takes over **_

_**Leaves us both on our knees**_

_**It's clearly too late…**_

_**I've lost the best part of me**_

**~~© Casee Llanes**

* * *

**Continuing...**

Draco chewed on his thumbnail absentmindedly as he watched Hermione crouch down; her wand was inside an object that looked very similar to a muggle rifle.

She was lining up her sight, so she could shoot the spell accurately down below. They were currently set up on the cliff side above the battle field. Ron had already cased the area, and was currently at the car contacting headquarters.

"If you chew on it any longer, you're going to be drinking blood soon."

Hermione stated, checking the view between the scope and the actual scenery.

Draco self-conscious jerked his hand away from his mouth and shoved it into his pocket. He sneered down at her, "I was going to stop anyway."

Hermione laughed, placing the rifle on the holder, she stood and turned to face him.

"You're more anxious then me, and I'm the one not disguised as a man."

Draco assessed Hermione, from the black robes with silver buckles to her hair, back to its original black. He wondered at that sometimes, but instead he answered her, "I am not anxious, we are both hardened soldiers, agents for Potter, created to get rid of any threat that may harm our world, that's all we are."

Hermione inwardly winced at the well-practiced words Draco spoke, the UNA (Undercover National Agents) creed, outwardly she smirked and placed her hand on her hip, raising her other hand she pointed to the sky.

"And may our duty be blessed by the heavens, as we ourselves become demons."

They nodded to each other, both of them suddenly seemed all of 27 years of age if not older. They were not high school kids.

Love for them both, was a back seat tap before they shot the threat in the head, and they would both remember that.

* * *

Victoria sat still in the chair that her minions had found for her, her face showed no emotion. As she watched the feed from her pedestal she heard a voice from behind.

"Are you still only focused on revenge?"

The person smelled like burned ash, this one was similar to her kind but he carried something more than she.

Victoria kept her eyes forward, watching as another hapless victim was consumed, their cries of pain calmed her already frayed nerves.

"And If I am?"

Nott, tapped his wand idly against his leg, he walked from the shadows. His eyes glowed light blue, he raised a brow in amusement, and "I would think you would want more than simple revenge."

Victoria shrugged elegantly; she raised her hand and slowly let her fingers stroke the arm rest.

"I'm…lonely, the one who use to assuage that loneliness is gone, if he doesn't lose his other, then how will I feel for the rest of eternity. My chest hurts~."

She drew out the 'standing she waved her hand over the minions, they all stopped feeding immediately jerking their heads towards her, their eyes shining red.

"We attack at dawn, a kill for each of you to enjoy, it will be feast for us all!"

Nott shook his head, turning he walked away from the spectacle, he had bigger things to concern him then a Vamps simple interest in revenge.

Nott calmly, pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, pressing one; he placed it next to his ear, waiting for the ringing to stop.

"Hello."

"It me, she isn't turning from her choice in action."

"Mm, well I didn't think she would. If she dies tomorrow collect her head. I'm dreadfully bored playing with the then heads of creatures, a Vamp would help me so much more in my experiments…"

Nott rolled his eyes as he listened to the Russian professor, go on and on. Eventually he just hung up, sighing, he thought about having to stay in this dump longer. He cast his eyes to the waning moon; the sound of howling caused a shiver to run down his spine.

Causing him to smile, the familiar feeling of foreboding was something he'd learned to live with long ago.

* * *

Jasper tried to ignore Bella and Edward having their awkward moment, on which person Bella had to lay with in order to stay warm.

He wasn't even interested; he was more concerned with the feeling of pain that was ever constant in his heart.

He stood suddenly, interrupting their small argument, and stomped in to the woods. Spotting Jacob with his hands in his pockets and his head down, he approached him.

He'd noticed the Wolf man hadn't mentioned Nessa once, he'd at first thought it was a way for the young man to overcome his own broken heart.

Jacob seeing Jasper immediately tensed up and, his face became weary.

Jasper stopped next to him, turning to face him his eyes were intense in their probing, "How are you coping?"

Jacob raised a brow in confusion, "Coping, coping with what?"

Jasper shrugged, "You know, with Nessa leaving and everything."

Jacob tilted his head, and looked the leach up and down. He wasn't sure what this guy was talking to him about. He didn't know a Nessa, he searched his memory but couldn't find anyone he remembered by that name.

"I don't know anyone by that name, why, did she tell you I know here?"

Jasper looked at Jacob in confusion, until he realized that the young man didn't show any recognition at the girl's name.

Actually he'd notice that other people had acted, weird when he'd mentioned her or Hermione to them. It felt like everyone was slowly forgetting the girl. While he was the only one left that could remember Hermione's smile, and laughter.

Normally Jasper would fall into deep thought and become morose, but suddenly he felt a strong anger. Was this a joke, it wasn't funny at all, it felt like he was a part of some big scam, and he had yet to figure out he'd already lost.

He swiftly turned away from the confused Jacob, and stomped back up to the cabin. He was intending to get in his car and start his search all over again but the smell of blood and a scream from Rose stopped him in his tracks.

Immediately his instincts came to the fore, and he shot off to the battle that had just begun.

* * *

Hermione and Draco watched annoyed Ron who was yelling into his cell phone at the back up that should've arrived ten minutes ago.

Hermione lay back on the ground, she returned to firing but the shots weren't hitting the targets due to their fast speed.

Draco looked through his eye goggles trying, to keep up but he couldn't. He bit his lip; they were waiting on pens needles, until they could get a clear shot of Nott.

Ron walked up behind them, his face slightly red, "They somehow got lost on transport, and we will be alone in this one."

He turned to face Hermione, who looked up at him, "You guys are going to have to go in, and neutralize the situation, and I'll wait here to get Nott in my sites."

Hermione and Draco shared a look, before they both nodded. Hermione stood up, being replaced by Ron. Following Draco, they both came to a stop at the edge of the cliff they'd posted themselves.

Draco smirked seeing the height, "Scared Granger."

Hermione snorted, "You wish!"

With that they both jumped down a 50 ft. drop, their robes flying up around them. Draco let out a whoop of joy before he yelled, "SHIRAN AUTID!"

A light burst around him, Hermione winced, as she watched him zoom down at more controlled speed. His hair slowly growing, and limbs slimming, Draco felt his change into Nessa.

Hermione rolled her eyes, before she called out, "SHIRAN AUTOS!"

Hermione's eyes became black, as well as the light that engulfed her. She grinned menacingly before she flashed down, hitting the ground before Draco.

Who, when he landed, glared at her, "Really? I mean really though…"

Hermione laughed, "Ha, ha, you were too busy playing around, let's go."

They both shot off towards the Fight.

* * *

Jacob was caught in a head lock by a leach; he jerked his head back and forth trying to get loose.

He felt his anger rising, the thoughts of his clan pulsed in his mind, he felt the light of his eyes dimming as it became harder and harder to breathe. For some reason he wasn't afraid he felt something deep inside of him welcome the death.

While normally his wolf would instinctively fight it, it laid restless in his mind. Growling and grumbling, it's actions more that of a wolf who's lost its mate.

Suddenly he felt it perk up, and he felt something engulf him. The darkness that had been falling over his eyes receded immediately.

Standing before him was a women, her body covered in light, her hair the color of silver, floated around her. She smiled sadly at him, the dead leach at her feet. Her eyes a silver color stared into his, with a longing he'd never seen before.

Jacob felt something in his head break; a wall came down in his mind and he found him-self flooded with memories.

He cried out, only to watch as in that minute the women raced off, to intercept another attack.

* * *

Hermione tried to avoid the side Jasper was fighting on, she kept her speed up. She wouldn't be like Draco who'd just saved Jacob, this wasn't their battle. They were here only for Nott and no one else.

She kept that in mind but, when she saw Jasper who was fighting with one vamp, about to get ambushed by another one. She immediately rushed over to his aid grabbing the Vamp from behind she cracked its neck causing it to spin in a circle.

She stopped short when she felt her 'Shiran' calm down; she felt Jaspers eyes on her. She looked up only for her black eyes to clash with his.

He didn't move his eyes wide he stared at her in shock; slowly he lifted his hand and touched the side of her face. Hermione felt his cold temperature, but to her it was comfort. She felt the wall she'd built against him crack open.

She didn't want him to see, or feel what she felt for him. But she immediately saw the surprised look on his face, when he realized he could "feel" her.

They stood like that, until Hermione heard the shot of a rifle, she immediately turned her head, causing Jaspers hand to fall listless by his side.

Seeing Nott, Hermione felt her training come into play, a soldier always finishes the mission, no matter what.

She felt her instinct make her step away from Jasper and rush towards Nott, who due to a magical shot to the head had fallen to the ground unconscious.

Draco grabbed his hand, Hermione quickly grabbed his other. They both heard their names called, both voices held a similar amount of desperation.

Draco turned sad eyes towards Hermione, they had to complete their mission, and this was who they were.

They agreed on one action, nodding to each other they both faced the men they loved and mouthed, "I. Love. You."

Right before they felt the portkey activate, the last thing they saw were the broken faces of the ones they loved.

* * *

Harry leaned back in his leather chair, taking in the cold faces of his agents.

He contemplated them, "You both have tied this one up quite nicely, and I think you both deserve a vacation. As of today you are both on a two month leave, with pay."

They nodded sharply before leaving, the door shut quietly.

Ron who'd been standing behind Harry, outwardly flinched when Harry spoke up, "I'm sure that you as my friend and top chief of SA's. Wouldn't possibly hide anything from me, so I'm giving you fifteen days before you tell me the actual situation, and why my Agents look like someone stole their favorite toy."

Ron swallowed, before nodding jerkily he quickly made his exit.

* * *

Nott sat in a cell, the light flickered above him. He whistled a tune; one his mother taught him when he was five.

He slowly rocked back and forth before he tensed, "I told you I'm on vacation, why have you shown yourself."

A voice spoke from the shadows, "We have to ascertain a way for a Vampire and a Human to bear a child. The witch…she will be our first attempt, we will use her. So you must stay here and keep an eye and ear out."

Nott sighed, "Do as you wish Professor, but we will also be using the Bella women, so that we can ascertain if a muggle can carry a Vampire child."

The voice cackled,"ke,ke,ke As Romanov has commanded us, we will bring him the child out of darkness, whose sight remains towards the light, ke,ke,ke…"

The laughter trailed off, as Nott went back to whistling and rocking back and forth.

Suddenly he found himself laughing, his laughter echoing down the halls of the prison built deep underneath the ministry.

**The End... Or is it?**

* * *

**Author: You know the drill, review, whether you just got this, I'v just posted it, or if you've stopped by and it's two year later, REVIEW ANYWAY lol!**


End file.
